


Les Larmes d'Obsidienne

by CloudFactory



Series: Tribulations d'un mage au Royaume du Temps [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 16eme siècle, Historique, Magie, Resurrection, Violence, aventure, preslash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFactory/pseuds/CloudFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin a traversé les âges, parcouru le monde, aimé et perdu, ri et pleuré. Il sillonne le temps et ses souvenirs de Camelot et de ses aventures avec Arthur lui paraissent parfois comme un rêve oublié. Son roi n'est pas revenu alors qu'Albion a sombré sous de nombreuses tragédies pour renaître différente à chaque fois. Parfois Merlin se demande si Arthur ne reviendra jamais.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Merlin, son univers ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement !
> 
> Avertissement : De nombreuses scènes peuvent choquer par leur caractère violent et gore (sacrifices, massacres, combats, ...). Mentions de rites païens, de la religion catholique, de l'esclavage. PreSlash Merthur.  
> Une grand grand merci à Saturne pour son travail, ses conseils toujours avisés et son temps précieux. Merci également à Amaranth68 pour ses précieuses corrections.
> 
> Enjoy !

** Les larmes d'obsidienne **

**OoO**

 

**22 juin 1520** _**  
** _

Le soleil à son zénith reflète une lumière brutale sur les pierres blanches du temple d'Huitzilopochtli sans pour autant rebuter la foule dense rassemblée au pied de la pyramide. Amassée au cœur de l'Enceinte Sacrée, elle acclame la descente fastidieuse du dernier sacrifié.

Le corps s'écroule enfin à terre dans un bruit mat, vite recouvert par les chants et les prières du peuple désireux de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leur dieu solaire. Aussitôt oublié, une poignée de prêtres récupère le cadavre alors que déjà l'attention est tournée sur la suite du rituel.

En retrait de la ferveur collective et à l'abri de la chaleur écrasante, une centaine d'hommes vêtus de plastrons reluisants, leur chemise et pantalon bigarrés leur collant au corps, attendent et observent. Leurs mains crispées sur la crosse de leur fusil, ils regardent, horrifiés et fascinés, le massacre se dérouler sans comprendre la liesse des habitants. Cela fait une heure que le sang coule sur le temple principal sans que le fanatisme des Mexica ne faiblisse.

Pedro de Alvarado, un grand homme à la barbe brune hirsute, assure le commandement des troupes espagnoles en l'absence d'Hernán Cortés. Il se tient droit, la poigne serrée sur son arme et scrute d'un œil méfiant les festivités.

Ces Mexica et leurs croyances impies bafouent le Seigneur. Ils n'ont que faire de savoir qu'il les voit et les jugent, la croix de bois érigée sur le temple adjacent semble invisible à leurs yeux hérétiques.

Mais Alavrado n'a pas le choix que de laisser faire. Ces ordres sont formels. Après le massacre d'il y a quelques semaines, il ne peut plus se permettre une erreur. Dès que le Commandant sera revenu, il lui expliquera qu'il a réussi à déjouer un complot fomenté par l'élite et le clergé à l'encontre des troupes espagnoles et que la révolte violente qui a suivie n'est que la preuve de la traîtrise de ces sauvages.

Le visage fermé, il resserre sa prise sur son arme. L'évêque et les prêtres envoyés par sa Majesté Charles Quint ont préféré ne pas assister à cette tuerie païenne. Il les envie.

Sur la plate-forme du temple situé au centre de la ville de Tenochtitlan, Yolotli, grand prêtre du dieu, écrase sur l'idole de pierre le cœur encore chaud du dernier sacrifié. Après une dizaine d'offrandes, la statue est brune de sang séché et son odeur métallique imprègne lourdement l'air. Psalmodiant dans sa langue natale, le prêtre prie avec ferveur pour l'aide de son dieu. Ils en ont besoin pour vaincre les envahisseurs.

 _" Huitzilopochti,_  
Un magicien,  
Un seigneur de batailles.  
Tu nous avais guidés depuis Aztlan,  
Tu nous avais guidés depuis le Lieu de la Tromperie."

Déjà, un autre volontaire est porté sur l'autel, ses quatre membres tendus à chaque extrémité de la pierre concave. Yolotli se rince succinctement les mains dans une bassine de jade avant de saisir le poignard d'obsidienne verte.  
Le sacrifié psalmodie avec lui, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, indifférent à son sort.  
D'un geste sûr le grand prêtre lève la lame et incise avec précision entre deux côtes, juste sous le téton, traçant une ligne parallèle aux épaules. Du sang se met à couler, imbibant ses manches et alourdissant d'avantage sa tunique déjà saturée du précieux liquide. Une énergie frémissante s'échappe de la lésion, faisant vibrer l'air de sa force inutilisée. Elle vient s'enrouler autour des bras ensanglantés de Yolotli avant de s'échapper vers la statue du dieu.

 _"Regarde !_  
De sang et de feu,  
Revêtu de plumes,  
Ce sont tes captifs.  
De sang et de chair,  
Revêtu de jade,  
Je te les livre,  
Tes captifs."

Posant le poignard, Yolotli écarte avec force la chair et les os pour insérer sa main dans la caverne chaude de ses côtes, se frayant un passage pour atteindre son but. Là, encore palpitant de vie, le cœur de cet homme bat frénétiquement. Alors que d'autres apprentis recueillent le sang qui s'écoule à flot de la plaie, le prêtre enserre de son poing l'organe encore vivant et tire, tire, toujours et encore jusqu'à ce que les vaisseaux lâchent et qu'il puisse emporter son butin avec lui.

 _"Lanceur divin,_  
Virevoltant dans la bataille,  
Là où la guerre est  
Ton triomphe est grand.  
De chair et de force,  
Nos offrandes,  
Je te les donne."

Se détournant du corps ayant fait son office, il brandit l'organe frémissant vers le soleil pour lui offrir son énergie avant de venir en couvrir la statue de Huitzilopochtli. Il prie en silence pour que celui-ci entende son appel, qu'il vienne sur Terre pour libérer ses enfants de ces ennemis cracheurs de feu. Sa supplique gagne en force, la rage et le désespoir décuplant sa voix. Tout est prêt. Mais sans l'aide divine ils ne pourront pas reprendre leur dû.

 _"Descends parmi nous,_  
Comme un exemple  
Rassemble-toi avec moi  
Dans la maison de la guerre  
Contre nos ennemis.  
Rassemble-toi avec moi  
Ô Vénéré !"

Alors qu'il se tourne pour qu'on lui amène un autre sacrifice, il en tuera autant qu'il en faut, une fissure se crée dans le voile de l'horizon. Le ciel s'assombrit, la chaleur devient étouffante.  
Les conquistadors encore présents malgré le spectacle horrible se redressent, alertés par ce phénomène anormal.  
L'espoir s'insinue en Yolotli. Il se saisit du récipient contenant le sang vif recueilli jusque là et le verse sur l'image de Huitzilopochtli pour l'en recouvrir en entier, ne cessant jamais sa prière.

 _"Descends parmi nous,_  
Comme un exemple  
Rassemble-toi avec moi  
Dans la maison de la guerre  
Contre nos ennemis.  
Rassemble-toi avec moi  
Ô Vénéré !"

La fissure s'agrandit, devenant une plaie béante dans le ciel. Une substance noire et informe s'en échappe, flottant avec rapidité jusqu'à Yolotli. Il leur a répondu ! Enfin leur dieu est venu.

"_ Au diable !" Hurle un des espagnols en montrant du doigt la scène. Ses camarades chargent leur fusil alors que le peuple reste indifférent et acclame le phénomène.

S'offrant tout entier, le Grand Prêtre ouvre grand les bras en signe d'abandon. Il est prêt à sacrifier son corps et son âme pour bannir ces envahisseurs. D'un mouvement vif, la masse sombre se jette sur son visage et pénètre son enveloppe par tous les chemins possibles : la bouche, le nez, les yeux. Aveugle et coupé de la réalité, Yolotli ne peut retenir un cri de douleur en sentant le froid lui prendre les entrailles, la présence imposante du dieu bataillant la sienne dans le fourreau étroit de sa chair.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ceux-ci sont devenus noirs et inhumains. Yolotli a disparu. A sa place, Huitzilopochtli, dans son hôte de chair, est arrivé sur Terre. Une aura sombre sort de ses pores. D'apparence visqueuse, elle est inconsistante et glaciale, vibrante de pouvoir.  
Lorsqu'il se retourne vers la place de l'Enceinte Sacrée, ses mouvements saccadés et mécaniques, la foule clame sa ferveur alors que les soldats espagnols tentent de se frayer un chemin vers le temple.

Qu'ils viennent donc, leur vie s'éteindra bientôt.

 


	2. Chapitre 1

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**2 août 1520**

Il court à travers les ruelles, les murs clairs des maisons reflétant la lumière vive du matin. Ses pas résonnent sur les pavés alors qu'il zigzague au milieu des passants de la rue commerçante, serrant contre sa poitrine menue son précieux cargo. Son maître va être fier de lui !  
Il passe devant le château de Santiago, indifférent à ses tours massives, avant de tourner à gauche pour emprunter un petit raccourci. Sa petite taille lui permet d'évoluer dans la venelle sans problème, l'ombre apportée par les grands oliviers bordant les villas amène un peu de fraîcheur. Même si tôt, les rayons durs du soleil andalou réchauffent l'air à une vitesse fulgurante.  
Malgré la sueur qui coule sur son front et le long de son dos, Angelo ne ralentit pas son allure. Débouchant sur un carrefour, il bifurque à droite, évitant de justesse de percuter un coche noir arrivant en sens inverse. Les insultes du conducteur fuse à tout va.

Il tourne encore une fois avant de ralentir son pas ; le quartier du port s'étend devant lui. Ses odeurs, les cris des pêcheurs revenus de mer et des acheteurs négociant leurs prix emplissent l'atmosphère et l'animent d'une énergie vibrante. Les mats des caravelles revenues du Nouveau Monde, leurs cales remplies de trésors et d'esclaves, se disputent l'horizon. Des files de jeunes hommes en soif d'aventure, espérant pouvoir s'embarquer vers cet eldorado plein de promesses s'étendent le long du quai depuis le bureau des inscriptions.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une avancée lente, Angelo aperçoit sa destination. Une maison de pierres blanches, au rez-de-chaussée de laquelle se trouve une échoppe ouvrant directement sur le port. C'est ici que vivent Angelo et sa famille. Avec sa grand-mère paternelle, ils occupent les appartements du fond de cour et du premier étage. La petite boutique et son logement sont loués à un apothicaire, médecin à ses heures, maître et ami du jeune garçon.  
C'est d'une démarche guillerette que ce dernier franchit le pas de la porte.

"_ Monsieur Emrys ! Monsieur Emrys !

La petite officine est vide. Il n'y a que les flacons de remèdes entreposés et les odeurs entêtantes des décoctions de plantes pour l'accueillir. A gauche, le rideau de velours qui sépare la salle d'auscultation du reste de la pièce est ouvert. Aucun patient. Ne se laissant pas démonter, Angelo se dirige vers la porte du fond, restée entrouverte, pour passer vers l'arrière boutique reconvertie en laboratoire.

La pièce dans laquelle il arrive est sombre, un peu de lumière filtrant par les persiennes closes. Quelques bougies sont allumées, posées au milieu d'un capharnaüm de fioles, contenants et ustensiles et une odeur puissante de romarin et de girofle imprègne l'atmosphère. Elle provient d'un récipient de fer où une drôle de mixture frémit et sur lequel est penché un homme grand et mince. Quelques cheveux sombres se sont échappés de son catogan et cache son visage. D'un geste distrait il ramène derrière son oreille proéminente une mèche, dévoilant un regard bleu concentré sur sa tâche.

_ Monsieur Emrys !

Merlin redresse brusquement la tête à cet appel, un peu étourdi par les fumées, avant d'aviser son apprenti près de l'entrée.  
Posant son précieux paquet sur un coin de la table, Angelo enfonce sa main gauche dans sa poche pour en tirer quelque chose. Sa frimousse basanée s'étire d'un large sourire et son regard s'allume d'espièglerie.

_ J'ai pu en trouver chez Juan Blasco ! J'ai même réussi à négocier le prix ! Regardez ! Annonce-t-il fièrement en exhibant les 3 pièces de cuivre dans la paume de sa main.

Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ses yeux attendris face à l'enthousiasme de ce garçon d'à peine dix ans.

_ Garde-les va ! Tu pourras t'acheter des beignets chez Marta. Mais ne dis rien à ta mère ! Finit-il en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse brune. File maintenant, ta grand-mère te cherche depuis un moment.

C'est sur une promesse de revenir plus tard qu'Angelo sort, sa fine silhouette disparaissant derrière la porte de bois.

Merlin secoue la tête, laissant échapper un petit rire, puis récupère son paquet. Malgré les arômes puissants qui flottent dans l'air, le parfum subtil et épicé de la cannelle lui parvient lorsqu'il ouvre un pan de tissu. Juste ce qu'il lui faut pour terminer son désinfectant.  
Il laisse tomber deux bâtons à la couleur chaude dans sa préparation, remuant avec une cuillère pour s'assurer du bon mélange de ses ingrédients.

Tout en continuant son geste machinal, le sorcier jette un regard sur son petit laboratoire. Deux petits lits de bois sont alignés près de l'entrée, là au cas où des patients trop malades pour être déplacés se présentent. Des étagères solides sont fixées aux murs sur la gauche contenant un fouillis de plantes fraîches et séchées, de pâtes, pots et flacons. Celles de droite débordent d'ouvrages épais sur l'herbologie, les maladies et même quelques uns sur l'anatomie. Bien que nouvelle et aux méthodes douteuses Merlin est forcé de reconnaitre que cette discipline a permis des découvertes incroyables sur le corps humain. Sur un petit coin de l'étagère du bas, quelques livres de magie et potions sont soigneusement rangés, dissimulés par la masse. Juste les essentiels. Merlin préfère ne pas prendre trop de risques et la majorité de ses grimoires sont bien à l'abri dans une malle fermée à clé au pied de son lit. Il a fini par apprendre la prudence au cours de ces derniers siècles.  
Ce fouillis organisé lui rappelle les quartiers qu'il habitait avec Gaius à Camelot. Son cher Gaius.  
Après la chute du royaume, il avait décidé de parfaire ses connaissances médicinales que son maître lui avait transmis. Il les a tout d'abord complétées chez les druides avec qui il avait vécu un temps, puis chez divers devins, gourous et autres médecins de ce vaste monde.

Un soupir lui échappe. Il rajoute un peu d'alcool dans sa préparation et essuie la sueur qui dégouline de son front. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas pris à penser à Camelot et au passé.  
Il avait quitté sa terre natale après la mort de son vieil ami Arendil, chef du dernier clan druidique d'Angleterre comme on l'appelle maintenant. Il s'était senti perdu entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un monde en plein changement. Après quelques années encore à essayer de s'intégrer, Merlin décida de voyager, de découvrir le monde et de parfaire ses connaissances, espérant lutter contre l'ennui et l'inutilité en attendant le retour de son roi.  
Ce périple lui avait donné une nouvelle énergie et pendant plusieurs siècles il parcourut de nombreux pays. Il avait vu la naissance et l'apogée de cette religion au dieu unique, les guerres et les croisades déchirer les hommes en son nom ; la fin d'empires et de royaumes et la naissance de bien d'autres.  
Il avait également vu des choses magnifiques se créer ; des palais immenses sortir du désert, des églises aux murs entièrement peints de fresques colorées, des découvertes incroyables sur la flore, la faune et l'humain. L'Homme s'est découvert une curiosité qui l'amène toujours plus loin dans ses créations. Comme son ami Léonard, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inventer et de questionner le monde. Malheureusement la maladie l'a emporté l'année dernière et Merlin le regrette beaucoup.

C'est cette même sensation d'inutilité qui l'avait poussé vers Sanlúcar de Barrameda. Il avait entendu parler de cette Nouvelle Terre loin à l'ouest, inexplorée et pleine de secrets. Il s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas s'y rendre. Une nouvelle aventure l'aiderait à passer le temps.  
Cela fait deux ans qu'il se pose cette question, et il est toujours là, établi, avec une vie remplie et des amis chers.  
Un sentiment étrange le retient ici. Une énergie anormale pèse depuis plusieurs semaines dans l'air, sans qu'il ne parvienne à découvrir son origine. Sans les conseils avisés de Kilgharrah, il ne peut se fier qu'à son instinct. Ce dernier ne l'a jamais trompé jusque là.

oOo

Le lendemain, c'est de bonne heure que Merlin quitte son logement une sacoche de cuir à la main. L'air est lourd et le port déjà animé. Il lui a fallu toute la journée de la veille pour finir les préparations dont il va avoir besoin aujourd'hui. Il souffle de dépit, guère enchanté par le travail qui l'attend.  
Après dix minutes de marche sous une chaleur étouffante que la brise marine n'arrive pas à diffuser, Merlin aperçoit les bâtiments de briques et de bois près de la jetée. Il passe sous l'arche de l'entrée d'un des entrepôts, accueillant avec joie la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Marcello, un marin de petite taille mais à la carrure imposante, des traits burinés et un visage usé par le vent iodé et le soleil l'aperçoit et le salue immédiatement.

_ Ah docteur Emrys ! Les vagues ne vous ont pas encore englouti ?!

Des rires fusent à cette boutade alors que Marcello gratifie le sorcier d'une claque amicale dans le dos. Merlin se joint à leur hilarité, se souvenant avec humour de sa première rencontre avec l'océan et sa tentative de baignade catastrophique.  
Il venait d'arriver dans la ville, et avait décidé de se rafraîchir un soir de juillet où la température avait atteint des sommets. Mais avec son physique long et fin, sa maladresse toujours bien présente et ses techniques de nage plus que douteuses, Merlin avait bien failli se noyer, renversé par la première vague qu'il avait rencontré. Si Marcello et son frère ne l'avaient pas sorti de là par la peau du cou, il en aurait été fini du grand Emrys des légendes.  
Depuis, lui et ses amis marins le taquinent souvent sur cet épisode peu glorieux, lui rappelant que la mer est une maîtresse capricieuse que les étrangers élevés sur terre ne peuvent dompter.

_ Suivez-moi, la cargaison est par là.

L'entrepôt et toute la marchandise à l'intérieur appartiennent à Alejandro de Vandelvira, propriétaire d'une flotte commerciale importante dans la province de Cadix. Quand il apprit l'arrivée d'un physicien sur le port, il avait de suite fait appel à ses services pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de ses cargaisons. Le commerce lucratif d'esclaves en provenance des colonies et maintenant du Nouveau Monde se développe de plus en plus, mais ces hommes et femmes arrachés à leur contrée d'origine sont très fragiles au mode de vie et aux germes occidentaux. Nombreux sont ceux qui tombent malades pendant le voyage et succombent. Leurs conditions de vie atroces à bord favorisent la prolifération des maladies, et c'est tout un chargement qui peut périr ou contaminer les autres une fois sur terre. C'est pour cette raison que les marchands d'esclaves ont décidé de prendre la peine, moyennant finance, de faire examiner chaque individu avant de les vendre.  
Merlin ne comprend toujours pas ce désir de dominer et de posséder des êtres humains. En plus d'un millénaire, peu de chose a changé dans la nature humaine. Il ne peut malheureusement rien faire pour ces malheureux. Sa seule tentative, dans un autre temps et un autre lieu, c'était soldée par un échec cuisant et douloureux, causant la mort de nombreuses personnes. Il se contente à présent de les soigner au mieux et d'en soulager le plus possible.

Marcello et un de ses compatriotes, un grand gaillard du nom de José, le conduisent dans une petite pièce sur la droite, dont l'entrée est surveillée par deux hommes.  
A l'intérieur, serrés les uns contre les autres contre le mur du fond, une trentaine de Mexica, hommes, femmes, enfants et vieillards, observent Merlin, le jaugent sans savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part de ce nouveau visage.

Ce dernier s'installe dans un coin de la pièce qu'il a fait aménager spécialement. L'espace est séparé du reste par un petit paravent, offrant un minimum d'intimité et de calme pour ses pseudo-patients, de deux chaises et d'une petite table contre le mur. Un candélabre en métal lui assure une clarté suffisante pour bien voir, les hautes fenêtres de la salle n'amenant qu'une lumière indirecte.

Son matériel en ordre, Merlin va se placer devant les indiens assis par terre. Il leur montre l'espace qu'il vient de quitter puis lève un doigt, avant de les désigner, tout en baragouinant les quelques mots de nahuatl qu'il a appris auprès des Mexica précédents. Il essaie de leur expliquer qu'il est médecin et qu'il veut juste les aider.  
Après quelques minutes inconfortables, à répéter les mêmes gestes, un des hommes se lève et se place devant lui. Pas très grand et maigre, ses côtes saillantes sous la couche de crasse qui le recouvre, un simple pagne de tissu brun couvrant son intimité, il se tient droit et fier devant Merlin, le défiant du regard. Il suit le sorcier sans rechigner jusque derrière le paravent.  
Quand il revient indemne, ses blessures pansées, le reste du groupe se montre plus coopératif.

Alors que ses patients défilent, Merlin se prend à les observer. Leurs cheveux noirs et leurs yeux foncés, leur peau à la carnation chaude peu éloignée des andalous et pourtant si différente. Certains ont d'étranges tatouages sur le visage, les bras ou le torse, des scènes mystiques et des personnages mi-homme mi-bête ; de grands ornements ronds étirent leurs oreilles, en bois ou en os, laissant des trous impressionnants lorsqu'ils sont retirés.  
Merlin essaie de s'imaginer quel pays et quelle vie ces hommes et ces femmes ont laissé derrière eux.  
Il secoue la tête pour se sortir ces idées de la tête et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il finit d'appliquer un baume cicatrisant sur le bras d'une jeune fille et le bande. Après lui avoir posé les questions d'usages pour repérer des symptômes particuliers, si tant est qu'il arrive à se faire comprendre, il la laisse retourner auprès des autres. Il s'essuie les mains sur un chiffon de coton, s'épongeant le front de sa manche. La matinée est bien avancée et la chaleur a doucement augmenté dans le bâtiment. Encore deux ou trois auscultations et il pourra aller se mettre au frais dans la cour ombragée de Jalil, un morisque dans la force de l'âge qui fait des böreks et un thé à la menthe à se damner.

La personne suivante qui s'installe est déjà âgée pour un esclave, des rides profondes creusent sa peau, des lignes noires sont tatouées sur son visage et sa nuque pour descendre dans son dos. Ses cheveux gris sont attachés sur l'arrière de sa tête. Pendant tout l'examen, ses yeux sombres fixent Merlin intensément, sans cligner, comme s'il tente de percer son âme et ses secrets. Alors que le sorcier repose son onguent sur la table à sa gauche indiquant à son patient qu'il peut s'en aller, ce dernier lui attrape le bras, son regard toujours aussi brûlant, avant de s'exprimer dans un espagnol approximatif.

_ Vous puissance à l'intérieur. Très forte magie. Le soleil noir. Vous tuer le soleil noir ! Ou un grand malheur arrivera !

Ses paroles semblent difficiles à sortir, comme s'il l'en coûtait de les prononcer mais sa voix est urgente. Il les répète plusieurs fois avant que Merlin, paniqué, retire son bras de la poigne qui s'est resserrée et lui demande de rejoindre les autres. L'indien le fixe encore un instant, sondant son regard, avant de faire ce qu'il lui a dit.  
Posant ses mains sur ses tempes, Merlin inspire profondément, une angoisse sourde s'insinuant en lui. Comment cet homme a-t-il pu sentir sa magie ? Ou était-ce des paroles en l'air ? Et que désigne ce soleil noir ?  
Il doit s'imaginer des choses. Il fait très attention à utiliser sa magie uniquement à l'abri chez lui, la porte verrouillée, ou dans les bois loin de toutes habitations. Contrairement à l'utilisation quotidienne qu'il en faisait à Camelot, il est beaucoup plus prudent maintenant. Non pas pour sa propre sécurité, il peut se protéger facilement, mais il ne veut pas mettre en danger les personnes autour de lui. La famille Acevedo par exemple qui l'a si gentiment accueilli et logé. Juifs reconvertis au catholicisme pour échapper à l'inquisition, ils ne peuvent se permettre d'être soupçonnés d'héberger un sorcier.  
Prenant une expression impassible, Merlin inspire à fond une ultime fois avant de se concentrer pour finir d'examiner les derniers Mexica.

Son matériel rangé, Merlin sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Saluant d'un geste de main Marcello et ses collègues, il quitte l'entrepôt pour se retrouver sur les quais animés. La lumière du soleil de midi est aveuglante et sans merci mais ne semble pas dissuader les andalous qui y sont habitués.  
Tournant à droite après l'auberge des Javiera, Merlin emprunte une rue ombragée en direction du centre. Sa tunique bleue lui colle à la peau, trempée de sueur. Il pince un morceau de tissu et tire pour le décoller de son dos humide, frissonnant au contact de l'air frais.  
Quelque chose le turlupine sur les mots sibyllins et incompréhensibles du vieux Mexicatl. Ils l'intriguent aussi. Cette culture décrite comme sauvage et barbare par les nobles espagnols pratiquerait la magie sans la cacher. Cela fait rêver le sorcier. Car s'il avait espéré qu'avec le temps l'Ancienne Religion serait acceptée par le plus grand nombre, il s'était trompé.  
La situation n'a pas évolué d'un pouce depuis la chute de Camelot.  
Après l'apparition du christianisme, qui chasse aussi bien les sorciers que les hérétiques, dont la définition reste bien flou pour les non initiés, les personnes qui ont l'étincelle de pouvoir en eux ne s'en rendent pas compte, endoctrinées depuis la naissance à croire que la magie est l'apanage du diable. Ceux qui la remarquent, l'enfouissent au fond de leur cœur, effrayés de ce qu'elle représente et de leur damnation certaine. Le peu qui embrasse leur nature se cache aux yeux du monde.  
Merlin essaie d'aider comme il peut les personnes qu'il croise sur son chemin, de leur apprendre à apprivoiser leur pouvoir, de les accepter comme un don et non pas une malédiction. Mais la tâche est difficile dans une société aussi fermée sur ses principes et ses croyances. Sans personne pour croire en elle et l'utiliser, la magie risque bien de disparaître un jour.  
Est-ce que la légende disait vrai, que seul le roi Arthur peut unir Albion et ramener la magie ?

oOo

**20 août 1520**

Le soir tombe sur la ville, étirant les ombres des maisons et faisant sortir les badauds. Les tavernes s'animent, marins et habitants se mélangent et rient ensemble autour d'une bouteille de Manzanilla, profitant des cajoleries des filles de joie. Sur la plage, ceux qui ne sont pas dans l'eau acclament les cavalieros qui font la course sur le sable fin, perchés fièrement sur leur monture grise au physique compact.  
Une brise légère s'est levée et fait voleter les cheveux de Merlin qui observe la scène depuis la jetée. Le cri rauque d'une mouette lui fait porter les yeux sur l'océan, au-delà du port rempli de bateaux où les reflets rougeoyants du ciel se réfléchissent sur l'étendue bleue. Merlin se passe une main sur la nuque, massant les courbatures accumulées dans la journée. Il est temps de rentrer. Tournant le dos à la plage, il se dirige d'un pas léger vers son magasin, espérant pouvoir lire un peu avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte.

oOo

La porte de l'échoppe s'ouvre avec fracas, claquant contre le mur en un bruit sourd. Merlin sursaute et se lève de son fauteuil confortable, posant son livre à l'envers sur le siège avant de se diriger vers le magasin.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ici ?! Hurle une voix tonitruante. Il nous faut un médecin !

En sortant de l'arrière boutique, Merlin aperçoit au milieu de la pièce un homme de taille moyenne aux épaules carrées, sa moustache et ses cheveux courts sont en bataille mais son uniforme bleu composé de hauts-de-chausses de qualité et d'un veston brodé laisse deviner qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un simple paysan. Derrière lui se tiennent quatre hommes à la mine fatiguée, tenant par paire une civière en tissu épais soutenant deux corps gémissants.

_ Que se passe-t-il, demande le sorcier en observant ses visiteurs nocturnes.  
_ Capitaine Pablo De Raviero, Commandant du Isabella. J'ai deux hommes en piteux état qui ont besoin de soins urgents. Vous êtes le médecin ? Son regard passe sur Merlin, l'examinant de haut en bas.

Merlin hoche la tête, se grattant la barbe.

_ Suivez-moi, on va les installer dans mon laboratoire.

Il leur tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte d'où il est arrivé, l'ouvrant en grand pour leur libérer le passage. D'un signe de la main, il leur indique les deux lits sur la droite. Les quatre marins s'exécutent, déposant doucement les deux blessés. Ils retournent ensuite dans la boutique sur un geste sec de leur commandant.  
Pendant ce temps, Merlin récupère plusieurs porte-bougies qu'il allume avec une chandelle et place près des paillasses avant de se pencher sur le premier malade pour l'examiner, la fatigue momentanément oubliée.  
Grand mais très amaigri, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux dévoilant des traînées noires sur sa poitrine qui se soulève rapidement. Écartant un des pans de la chemise, Merlin constate que ce sont les veines du patient qui sont si noires, visibles à travers sa peau grise et cireuse. Une chaleur du diable émane de son corps, collant sur son front des mèches blondes devenues brunes par la sueur. Si élevée, la fièvre peut être dangereuse si elle ne baisse pas rapidement.

_ Commandant, pouvez-vous demander à un de vos hommes de remplir la bassine qui se trouve sur la table d'eau du puits ? Je vais en avoir besoin.

Merlin lui désigne d'un mouvement vague de la main où trouver le récipient sans cesser son observation. Il perçoit le râpement du métal sur le bois et le bruit mat des bottes sur le plancher. Quelques paroles sont échangées mais Merlin est à nouveau concentré sur son patient. Attrapant la chemise au col, il la déchire d'un geste vif pour la retirer complètement, tirant lorsque le tissu reste collé sur la peau par le sang séché. L'homme ne bronche pas, perdu dans l'inconscience.

_ David Montoya. il a été blessé au bras lors de la bataille d'Otumba, spécifie De Raviero en regardant Merlin faire le point sur son état, une expression stoïque sur le visage mais une lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux verts.

C'est justement le bras droit qui retient l'attention du sorcier. Une entaille profonde devenue aussi noire que du charbon exsude un mélange de sang et de pus dont l'odeur putride révulse l'estomac de Merlin. C'est là le point de départ de l'empoisonnement, si tant est que c'en est un. Les vaisseaux sanguins noircissent au départ de la plaie, sur tout le bras, l'épaule et jusqu'à mi-torse. Merlin plisse les yeux, passant en revue dans sa tête les afflictions causant de telles réactions. Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

_ Tenez docteur.

Merlin cligne des yeux en relevant la tête. Le Commandant lui tend la bassine pleine. Le sorcier s'en saisit et la pose sur la table de chevet à côté du lit et va récupérer plusieurs chiffons de coton. Il en trempe un dans l'eau agréablement fraîche et la pose sur le front du patient.

_ Comment cela est-il arrivé, demande Merlin en se tournant vers le deuxième patient.

Celui-ci délire à cause de sa forte température, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Une blessure similaire à son camarade orne sa poitrine, partant en diagonale de son épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche. Là aussi de la sanie s'écoule de la plaie et ses veines forment une toile sombre sous son épiderme.

_ Ces soldats reviennent de la Nouvelle-Espagne. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Est-ce bien clair docteur ?

Merlin fixe son regard bleu sur celui inflexible du Commandant avant d'acquiescer. S'assurant que la porte est fermée, De Raviero se rapproche du lit et reprend en baissant d'un ton.

_ Les indiens se sont rebellés et ont jeté les troupes de Cortès hors de la capitale. Pour l'instant ils tentent de les repousser et de reprendre l'avantage en attendant des renforts mais le combat est difficile. Je ne sais quelle magie ces chiens du Diable utilisent mais les quelques survivants qui ont atteint Vera Cruz présentent tous les même signes. Leur sang devient noir et leur teint gris, plusieurs finissent par convulser à cause de la fièvre. Ils meurent tous au bout de quelques jours, leur peau se rétracte sur leur os comme si toute leur énergie était aspirée.  
Les médecins sur place ne peuvent rien faire. En accord avec le maire et l'évêque, une demi-dizaine de malades, les moins atteints, ont été embarqués pour chercher conseil auprès des soigneurs de la Cour. Mais la traversée est longue. Seuls ces deux sont encore vivants, si on peut dire ça. Ils ne tiendront pas jusqu'à la capitale.

Merlin le regarde gravement, avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux patients. Cela dépasse tout ce qu'il a vu jusqu'à présent. Ces symptômes n'ont rien de naturel. Les paroles du vieux Mexicatl d'il y a quelques semaines lui reviennent en mémoire. Le soleil noir. Cela aurait-il un lien ?

_ Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vos hommes Commandant, mais je ne fais aucune promesse. Leur état ne présage rien de bon. Je souhaiterais examiner les corps des autres soldats. Est-ce possible ?  
_ Faites ce que vous pourrez docteur. Malheureusement, il ne vous sera pas possible d'examiner les autres corps. De Raviero prend un air affecté. Avec le risque d'une épidémie, nous jetons à la mer les cadavres. On ne les garde jamais à bord.  
_ Je comprends. je vous tiendrai informé de leur santé, Commandant.  
_ Bien. Merci docteur. Je vous demande juste de garder les informations que je vous ai révélées pour vous. Il n'est pas nécessaire de paniquer la population pour ce genre de détail."

Acquiesçant le sorcier accompagne De Raviero et ses hommes restés dans la boutique jusqu'à la sortie avant de se préparer pour une longue nuit.

 


	3. Chapitre 2

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**23 août 1520**

Des gémissements inhumains s'échappent de la bouche de David Montoya dont la gorge abusée ne permet plus à aucun cri de sortir. Son corps est pris de convulsions violentes, le dos se courbe et les muscles se tendent à l'extrême et si Merlin et Nerea, la mère d'Angelo, ne lui maintenaient pas les épaules et les jambes, il serait tombé du lit. Sa fièvre ne cesse de monter depuis ce matin, et ni les compresses ni les bains d'eau froide n'y ont changé grand chose.  
Enfin, la crise se calme et le patient retombe lourdement sur la paillasse en un bruit mat, inconscient à nouveau. Merlin essuie ses mains trempées de sueur sur sa tunique, son regard est grave et son visage fermé alors qu'il remet une compresse froide sur le front du patient.

"_ Je vais vous chercher de l'eau propre pour le laver Docteur, lui signale d'une voix douce Madame Acevedo en sortant de la pièce.

Merlin la remercie et reste un instant immobile à contempler son patient. Le réseau de ses veines noires forme un maillage serré sur son torse nu, remontant son cou et courant sous la peau de son visage émacié. Le cœur n'est pas encore atteint mais ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, Merlin le sait.

Son compagnon, Javier Casal, est décédé il y a deux jours, sans que rien ne puisse être fait. Aucun remède, potion ou concoction n'a eu le moindre effet. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'origine de ce mal n'est pas physiologique mais bien magique comme les rumeurs le prétendent. Le phénomène anormal dont Merlin a été témoin à la mort de Monsieur Casal le conforte dans cette idée. Cela s'est passé comme l'a décrit le Commandant De Raviero.

Lorsque tous les vaisseaux du patient sont devenus noirs comme la suie, formant une toile grotesque sous la peau cireuse, il a été secoué d'une ultime convulsion avant que son cœur ne s'arrête. Ses yeux se sont alors révulsés, sa peau s'est rétractée pour devenir flétrie, sèche et ridée, laissant derrière une parodie de corps aussi rigide qu'un bout de bois, et avec son dernier souffle une nuée noire informe s'est échappée de sa bouche pour s'évaporer dans l'air sans un bruit.

Pablo De Raviero est venu récupérer le corps peu après pour le faire examiner post-mortem par un médecin de la cour a-t-il déclaré. Merlin l'a laissé faire, taraudé par la cause de cette affliction si étrange.

Nerea revient à ce moment, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Elle porte dans ses bras un broc de fer rempli à ras qu'elle pose près de la bassine sur la table de chevet. La petite grimace de douleur une fois que sa lourde charge est lâchée n'échappe pas au sorcier.

_ Merci beaucoup Nerea. Je vais finir moi-même.

_ Vous êtes sûr Docteur ?

_ Oui, j'ai assez accaparé votre temps comme ça. Je me débrouillerai.

Avec un sourire doux et un mouvement de tête elle se retire, refermant la porte derrière elle, ne laissant que le silence.

Celui-ci est brisé par une plainte étouffée. Merlin reporte son attention sur David dont les yeux s'agitent sous ses paupières closes. De la sueur ruisselle de son front malgré la compresse humide, coule jusqu'au creux de ses clavicules et finit par imbiber le matelas déjà saturé. Merlin se saisit d'un linge propre et l'humidifie dans l'eau claire avant de le passer sur le corps de Montoya, éliminant la transpiration et une partie de l'odeur âcre qui lui colle à la peau.

Après cette toilette sommaire, il défait les bandages souillés qui enserrent le bras droit et l'épaule. Le relent qui s'échappe de la plaie est toujours aussi putride, indiquant au sorcier que l'infection est encore là, même si plus de sanie ne s'écoule. Il craint qu'il faille amputer, mais vu l'état du patient il préfère ne rien faire pour l'instant. Après avoir appliqué une pâte antiseptique il enveloppe à nouveau le membre de bandes propres.

David, dans un court regain de lucidité, lui a parlé d'un homme qui brûlait dans des flammes noires et qui fauchait les vies comme un démon assoiffé. C'est lui qui massacre sans vergogne les troupes espagnoles et qui d'un simple effleurement l'a laissé agonisant.

Depuis, le patient n'a pas repris connaissance et les paroles qui lui échappent sont embrouillées par la fièvre et le délire.

Avec si peu d'informations, Merlin ne peut rien faire. Il a sorti quelques uns de ses ouvrages sur la magie mais ne sait pas par où commencer ses recherches. Il a besoin de plus de précisions s'il veut comprendre l'origine du sortilège. Malgré l'avertissement du Commandant, il a décidé de contacter une poignée d'hommes revenus de Nouvelle Espagne ces deux dernières semaines. Ils en sauront bien plus que lui sur la situation.

oOo

La taverne de la Croix d'Or est située dans une petite ruelle en retrait des quais et des artères fréquentés du port de Sanlúcar. L'intérieur en bois foncé et aux lumières tamisées contraste avec l'extérieur froid en pierres blanches, une simple enseigne accrochée au mur indiquant sa présence. Malgré l'apparente discrétion de l'établissement, la salle est pleine. Nombres de voyageurs viennent trouver du réconfort dans les bras des filles de la Croix d'Or et de ses substances vendues sous le coude.

L'agitation et le bruit des conversations assurent à Merlin une discrétion incomparable, d'autant plus que la petite table qu'il occupe est située dans un coin de la pièce.

Une des serveuses, une belle brune du nom de Maria, dépose en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur le pichet de vin aux épices et les gobelets qu'a commandé Merlin, la profondeur de son décolleté accentué par ses gestes amples. Merlin la remercie d'un sourire, les oreilles rougies par l'intérêt appuyé de la jeune femme. Juste au moment où Maria s'en va d'une démarche chaloupée, un homme mince aux épaules larges prend sa place et s'installe sur une des chaises.

_ Merci d'être venu Alejandro. Servez-vous, l'encourage Merlin d'un signe de main.

Le concerné lui répond d'un hochement de tête et se remplit généreusement un gobelet de vin. La discussion est ténue, se concentrant sur le prix de l'opium et les prouesses de certaines des filles de l'établissement.

C'est presque avec soulagement que Merlin voit arriver quelques minutes plus tard deux autres hommes qu'il a conviés, Miguel et Pedro.

_ Docteur ! Et cette canaille de Sandro ! Que fais-tu là vielle crapule !

Les trois hommes se saluent à coup de grandes claques dans le dos ; les rires, les anecdotes et le vin coulent à flot pendant plus d'une heure. L'atmosphère est détendue et Merlin écoute avec une certaine nostalgie les aventures et les combats qu'ont vécus ces hommes pour leur roi.

Mais les langues ont du mal à se délier sur le sujet qui intéresse particulièrement le médecin, si bien que Merlin décide de prendre les rennes de la conversation.

_ Et vous docteur ! Vous avez bien dû voir d'autres rivages non ?! S'exclame Alejandro en se resservant du vin. C'est avec un petit sourire énigmatique que l'intéressé lui répond.

_ J'en ai vu quelques uns, mais certainement pas autant que vous trois ! Et Mexico alors ? Vous n'avez pas encore parlé de cette aventure là. Est-ce aussi grand qu'on le dit ?

A l'évocation de la capitale de l'ancien empire Mexica, un silence lourd s'installe à la table. Les trois soldats se regardent tous du coin de l'œil sans piper mot. C'est Pedro qui réagit le premier.

_ Ah Mexico ! Vous demandez aux mauvaises personnes docteur Emrys. On n'est pas arrivé jusque là vous savez ! On a marché jusqu'à Tizatlan avant de rebrousser chemin. Une bonne partie du groupe avait choppé cette saloperie de dysenterie. Une horreur cette cochonnerie là !

_ Et comment ! Surenchérit Miguel. Je l'ai attrapée après avoir aidé Corto sur une partie du chemin avant qu'il ne meure. J'ai cru que mes entrailles allaient me sortir par le cul, je vous l'dis docteur !

Tous trois acquiescent et se lancent dans un récit détaillé de leur retour à Vera Cruz, un quart des effectifs en moins et une bonne moitié couverte de leur propre merde.  
Merlin fronce le nez en imaginant la scène, mais se reprend rapidement. Cette tentative de changement de sujet est bien trouvée mais il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Même s'il a peu d'espoir, un de ses patients est toujours vivant et il a besoin de comprendre les origines du mal qui le ronge s'il veut espérer le sauver.

_ Pas glorieux en effet. C'est les risques quand on part explorer de nouvelles terres ! J'ai moi-même un patient qui revient de Nouvelle Espagne et qui est atteint d'une maladie bien étrange. Peut-être que ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il lève un sourcil en regardant dans les yeux ses trois compagnons avant de continuer.

_ Il est atteint d'une fièvre très élevée qui le fait délirer les trois quarts du temps, sa peau est cireuse et froide au toucher, mais le plus étonnant est le réseau de ses veines devenu noir comme du charbon et qui semble se répandre à une vitesse inquiétante. Son camarade a succombé il y a quelques jours des mêmes symptômes, et un phénomène des plus étranges est survenu. Une nuée noire est sortie de sa bouche au moment où il expirait son dernier souffle. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ?

Ses interlocuteurs n'osent pas le regarder en face, chacun perdu dans la contemplation de leur boisson ou de la salle. Merlin les observe encore un instant en silence, notant les différents tics de nervosité qui les agitent, avant de reprendre d'un ton sec.

_ Messieurs. Arrêtons de suite les fausses vérités et allons droit au but ! Je sais que vous revenez de Tenochtitlan, que vous y étiez postés lorsque les Mexica se sont rebellés. Je sais aussi que quelque chose d'anormal s'est produit là-bas et que vous avez ordre de vous taire. Mais j'ai dans mon officine un homme qui s'est battu comme vous contre ces barbares et qui mérite que tout soit fait pour le sauver. Mais pour ça je dois comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, et vous seul pouvez m'aider. Je vous en prie.

Merlin finit sa supplique dans un murmure, espérant que la compassion et la camaraderie les feront parler. Mais le silence se prolonge.

Merlin, dépité, s'apprête à se lever quand Miguel prend la parole.

_ Même avec tous les remèdes du monde vous ne pourrez pas le sauver docteur, dit-il d'un ton lugubre.

_ Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà vu ce que je vous ai décrit, n'est-ce pas ?

Parlant à voix basse, sur le ton du secret, les trois soldats décident de lui confier ce qu'ils ont vu et entendu. Deux d'entre eux ont combattu à la bataille d'Atizapan avec le bataillon de Hernan Cortès tandis que Miguel était à la bataille d'Otumba et connaît donc le patient de Merlin. Les trois racontent avec un regard encore horrifié l'abomination qui est apparue sur le champ de bataille.

_ On avait la main sur ces chiens, poursuit, véhément, Pedro. On aurait pu facilement les soumettre et continuer notre exploration quand le diable est arrivé !

Ses compères hochent la tête d'un air sombre, le teint pâle. La sueur s'est mise à couler sur le front de Miguel, l'effroi encore bien présent des semaines après.

_ Le diable ? Merlin est dubitatif. Cette habitude qu'ont les gens à tout rapporter au diable et à leur religion est une chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais.

_ En tout cas un de ses suppôts ! Reprend Miguel d'un ton qui monte. Il inspire un coup pour se ressaisir. Il est arrivé de la forêt avec des centaines de guerriers comme un géant maléfique. Grand, squelettique, la peau grise, il avait une espèce de brume noire qui l'entourait et rayonnait, comme des tentacules.

Merlin se redresse, intrigué. Une brume noire, comme ce qui était sorti de la bouche de Javier Casal. Quelle magie est-ce donc ?

_ Que faisait-il ? Utilisait-il des sorts ? De la magie ?

_ Oh, de la pire espèce docteur ! Il peut vous tuer rien qu'en vous touchant ! La voix de Pedro tremblote à cette phrase et il prend une gorgée de vin pour se calmer.

_ Quoi ?! S'exclame Merlin.

Alejandro, qui s'est tût jusque là, continue.

_ Ouai. C'est comme si cette fumée était vivante. Il pouvait la projeter loin de son corps et dès qu'elle vous touchait c'était comme si elle vous aspirait votre âme. On tombait comme des mouches ! Ceux qui se faisaient érafler avaient une agonie plus longue, mais tous finissaient rabougris et morts, finit-il tranchant, regardant le sorcier droit dans les yeux. Moins sceptique maintenant que ce soit le diable hein ?

Merlin ne sait que penser. Il n'a rien rencontré de pareil dans sa longue vie. Une nuée noire qui absorbe la vie ? Il questionne encore un peu les trois hommes mais ceux-ci n'ont plus grand chose à lui rapporter sur le sujet, et c'est sur un énième pichet de vin que Merlin les laisse noyer leurs souvenirs.

oOo

_Boum Boum Boum_

Merlin sursaute, surpris par les coups vigoureux sur sa porte d'entrée.

_ Monsieur Emrys ! La voix étouffée d'Angelo le ramène doucement sur terre.

Il se déplie de sa position assise et s'étire longuement, faisant claquer ses os au passage. Une douleur lancinante lui tiraille le dos. Son corps n'a pas apprécié qu'il s'endorme replié sur ses grimoires.

Les révélations d'hier l'ont taraudé une bonne partie de la nuit et c'est à la lueur d'une bougie qu'il a poursuivi ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à l'aube.

Il se lève, les jambes engourdies, jette un œil à son patient toujours inconscient. Il a eu une attaque dans la nuit et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis. Son pouls est faible mais bat encore. Bien maigre consolation.

_Boum Boum Boum_

_ Monsieur Emrys ! Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner !

_ J'arrive Angelo !

Il ouvre et se retrouve face au visage un peu inquiet du garçon, qui tient dans ses mains un plateau bien chargé. Merlin a interdit à son jeune apprenti l'accès à son laboratoire depuis que les deux malades sont arrivés. D'abord par peur de contagion et ensuite à cause de la magie impliquée. Il ne peut risquer quoi que ce soit qui mettrait la famille d'Angelo en danger si on découvre qu'il pratique des sorts sur son patient.

La douce odeur des galettes à l'huile d'olive accompagnées de jambon et d'un peu de fromage rappelle à Merlin que son estomac est vide depuis la veille. Le grognement sonore fait sourire Angelo.

_ Ah Angelo ! Mon sauveur. Remercie ta mère veux-tu ?  
_ Bien sûr. Vous avez besoin de mon aide aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

Merlin s'en veut de refuser encore mais il n'a pas le choix. Voyant les épaules tombantes du garçonnet, il décide de lui confier une mission.

_ Tu peux en revanche aller me cueillir de l'achillée et de la bruyère. Mes stocks sont bas et je vais en avoir besoin. En échange je te montrerai comment en faire une teinture pour les plaies d'accord ?  
Le petit garçon acquiesce vivement et part d'un pas rapide vers sa nouvelle quête.

Merlin sourit en fermant la porte et dépose son repas sur la table bien encombrée et l'entame avec joie. Tout en mâchant, il regarde distraitement la page ouverte de son grimoire. Il n'a rien trouvé dans les pages de ce livre concernant un sort capable de faire ce que lui ont décrit les marins la veille. Peut-être doit-il plus se concentrer sur des créatures de l'Ancienne Religion.

Il se lève et enfourne une grosse bouchée de galette puis se dirige vers sa chambre où il garde les grimoires qu'il a pu accumuler au fil des années sous clé dans une malle en bois. Après s'être essuyé les doigts sur son pantalon il rapporte un lourd volume relié jusqu'à son laboratoire.

Un bruissement de tissu reporte son attention sur David Montoya, toujours inconscient mais qui s'agite légèrement. Sa fièvre s'est stabilisée dans la nuit mais reste encore trop élevée au goût de Merlin.

Il change la compresse sur son front et inspecte les bandages de son bras qu'il a changés dans la nuit. Ceux-ci sont propres, malgré la sueur qui en imbibe les bords.

Le regard du sorcier se porte ensuite sur l'avant-bras gauche du patient où une fine ligne noire zèbre la peau à l'horizontale.  
Cette blessure c'est Merlin lui même qui l'a infligée au patient. Il voulait récolter un peu de sang pour l'étudier mais les choses ne se sont pas produites comme prévues.

Lorsque la peau a cédé sous la lame du scalpel, un sang noir et visqueux s'en est écoulé lentement. Mais quand Merlin a rapproché une coupelle pour le récupérer, le liquide a pris vie, s'élevant dans l'air et fondant sur la main du sorcier. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Heureusement que sa magie couve sous sa peau, prête à le protéger. Elle s'est concentrée dans la main de Merlin et quand la nuée noire est entrée en contact, elle s'est volatilisée dans un crépitement ténu.

La plaie s'est ensuite refermée d'elle-même. Merlin est resté là plusieurs instants à contempler la fine ligne noire sur la peau crayeuse sans bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Visiblement le mal qui affecte David peut se transmettre en un contact avec son sang, mais pourquoi la plaie sur son bras ne présente pas ce même phénomène ? Est-elle antérieure à l'infection magique ? Depuis la fine cicatrice est restée inchangée.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à son patient, Merlin se lave les mains et retourne à sa table de travail, son repas oublié. Il se plonge dans le grimoire qu'il a rapporté de sa chambre, feuilletant les pages à la recherche d'un indice.

oOo

Le soleil est complètement levé, éclairant d'une lumière dorée le laboratoire, réchauffant l'air. Des volutes de poussière dansent dans les rayons qui filtrent par les persiennes et s'accrochent aux cheveux de Merlin toujours plongé dans ses recherches. Concentré sur sa tâche, il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant de percevoir les coups répétés et brutaux provenant de la boutique.

Merlin fronce les sourcils. Il a fermé son officine à l'arrivée des deux soldats espagnols, restant disponible en cas d'urgence. Personne n'est venu frapper depuis.

Il ferme son ouvrage, s'assure que rien en regard à la magie n'est visible dans la salle et se rend à l'avant de la boutique.

Il aperçoit De Raviero par la fenêtre qui tambourine à la porte l'air furibond. Le pli de son front s'accentue. Merlin sait que ceci n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Il déverrouille l'entrée et se décale rapidement quand le Commandant entre brusquement. Le battant de bois a à peine le temps de se refermer que ce visiteur impromptu se rapproche de Merlin, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Docteur Emrys, je croyais vous avoir clairement ordonné de ne pas chercher d'avantage sur ce qui est arrivé à Tenochtitlan, tonne-t-il furieux. Et la première chose que vous faites est de fouiner dans des affaires du royaume qui ne vous regardent en rien !

Le sorcier le regarde droit dans les yeux, notant sa respiration forte et le rouge de ses joues. Il plisse les yeux, énervé malgré lui qu'un noble à la botte du roi vienne lui reprocher de faire son travail.

_ Si vous vous étiez montré plus honnête envers moi, Commandant, je n'aurais pas eu à fouiner comme vous le dites. J'ai besoin de ces informations pour -  
_ Ces informations sont secrètes Docteur ! Elles ne sont pas à la disponibilité de chaque médecin de province qui se présente ! Absolument rien ne doit s'ébruiter sur cette affaire, je me suis montré clair là dessus !  
_ Et j'ai dans mon laboratoire un homme entre la vie et la mort qui mérite qu'on tente de le sauver ! Si la vie de vos hommes n'est qu'un détail pour vous comparé à votre précieux secret militaire vous n'aviez qu'à le jeter par dessus bord Commandant !

Ce dernier recule d'un pas, surpris par la véhémence avec laquelle Merlin lui a craché ces mots au visage.

_ Pourtant, j'ose croire puisque vous me les avez amenés, que vous êtes un homme d'honneur qui se soucie de ses troupes. Alors laissez-moi faire mon travail du mieux que je peux. Et pour ça il me faut les faits !

Le Commandant reste planté sans bougé, les pieds écartés à largeur d'épaule et fixe Merlin d'un regard dur, le jaugeant. Plus calme à présent, il reprend.

_ Je réalise Docteur que vous avez sciemment désobéi à mes prérogatives en ayant en tête la survie de vos patients. Ce qui est louable pour un homme de votre profession. Néanmoins, le fait reste que rien ne doit filtrer sur la situation sur le nouveau continent ni du fléau qui nous afflige. J'espère que vous avez posé toutes les questions qui vous étaient nécessaires Docteur, parce que la prochaine fois que j'entends parler de vous en relation avec cette affaire et les hommes y étant allé, je m'assurerai personnellement que vous ne nuirez plus au Royaume et à l'Église. Il serait dommage qu'un soupçon de trahison soit jeté à nouveau sur la famille Acevedo n'est-ce pas ?

Avec une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux, De Raviero fixe Merlin encore quelques secondes avant de sortir de l'officine.  
Merlin est blême, choqué et indigné des menaces proférées par cet homme. Malheureusement, la politique et les intrigues ont toujours été le propre de l'Homme, et le sorcier sait que le Commandant mettra ses paroles à exécution s'il ne se tient pas à carreau.

Les quelques précisions qu'il aurait voulu demander à Alejandro et sa bande attendront.

Après la visite éclair du Commandant, Merlin s'enferme dans son laboratoire pour se pencher sur ses grimoires. S'il ne peut compter sur l'aide extérieure, il se débrouillera tout seul.

Il passe des heures à la lueur des bougies, ayant clos ses volets pour assurer la plus grande discrétion sur ses recherches, à éplucher livres après livres.

Sa lecture est entrecoupée des crises de David dont l'état empire. La fièvre a repris, le faisant délirer et marmonner des mots incompréhensibles. Parfois des crises violentes de spasmes lui martyrisent le corps et obligent Merlin à le maintenir sur la couchette.

Peu importe le nombre de décoctions différentes que le sorcier lui fait avaler, rien ne semble agir et le soulager. Même sa magie semble impuissante.

Lors d'une de ces attaques, alors que Merlin tente de maintenir David couché pour ne pas qu'il tombe, il décide de concentrer sa magie dans ses mains pour repousser cette infection magique. La seule chose qu'il réussit à produire est de déplacer momentanément la masse noirâtre. Dès que ses mains ont quitté le corps du malade, elle reprend sa place. Il tente plusieurs autres méthodes, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'arrive qu'à déplacer temporairement ce venin noir mais celui-ci revient toujours à l'endroit purifié.

Alors que le soleil se couche, dans une énième convulsion violente, le visage déformé par la douleur et les yeux révulsés, le cœur de David Montoya s'arrête.

Merlin relâche sa prise en sentant les muscles se relâcher sous ses doigts et se redresse, un rictus de tristesse déforme le coin de sa bouche. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais il voit cette mort comme un échec. Encore un.

Il s'essuie le front reluisant de sueur de sa manche, et observe, impuissant, la peau cireuse se flétrir et se ratatiner sur le squelette, la masse noirâtre quittant les veines du cadavre pour s'échapper par sa bouche, ses oreilles et ses narines et s'évaporer dans un faible murmure.

Merlin reste quelques secondes encore à contempler le corps sans vie, un sentiment d'angoisse lui enserre la poitrine et rend sa respiration difficile.

Il finit par s'animer. Il couvre d'un drap blanc la dépouille et va chercher un des servants de la famille Acevedo pour qu'il prévienne le Commandant De Raviero de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a tout juste le temps de dissimuler ses livres de magie avant que celui-ci n'arrive, trois hommes à ses basques et un brancard pour emmener le corps dans un endroit que lui seul connait. Comme Javier Casal, il ne le reverra plus et n'en saura pas plus.

C'est abattu, se sentant seul comme cela ne lui est plus arrivé depuis longtemps que Merlin va se coucher.

oOo

_Ce monstre informe, noir comme la nuit la plus profonde, grouille d'excitation et se jette sur Merlin, essayant de l'envelopper tout entier. Le sorcier se débat, le souffle court. Il réussit à lancer un sort, faisant lâcher prise à la masse sombre et se précipite vers la porte pour fuir. Il court à perdre haleine, ses pas sur le sol de pierre résonnent et se répercutent sur les murs alors que le fléau le poursuit en silence. Personne n'interrompt sa fuite_

_Sa respiration le brûle sous l'effort mais il continue de forcer ses jambes, le sang battant dans ses tempes masquant le léger bruissement de son ennemi._

_Au détour d'un tournant, la grande porte qui mène à la salle du trône apparait. Merlin tourne la tête pour voir la nuée noire se rapprochant toujours et encore et sans réfléchir il ouvre d'un geste nerveux de la main les lourds battants qu'il referme aussi sec et scelle avec un sort._

_Adossé contre le bois, il reprend sa respiration difficilement, les yeux clos pour essayer de réfléchir à une solution. Quand il les rouvre, il est pris d'un haut-le-coeur._

__Merlin_ s'avance dans la salle vide baignée par une lumière triste. Sa tunique bleue et son écharpe rouge sont les seuls éléments de couleurs dans ce décor gris. Il s'arrête à quelques pas du trône. _

_Les pans autrefois rouges de la robe de la reine forment un halo à ses pieds, les plis savamment arrangés. Ses bras reposent mollement sur le bois ouvragé, la couleur chaude de la peau de Gwen à présent froide et délavée. Ses cheveux sont ouverts, cascadant sur ses épaules et son corsage en une masse sans vie. Sa poitrine se soulève péniblement, chaque inspiration semble un combat et ressort en un sifflement aigu. Avec réticence, Merlin pose son regard sur le visage de la reine et ne peut s'empêcher de reculer d'effroi. Le visage si doux de Gwen est déformé en une grimace de souffrance, ses lèvres sont bleues et craquelées. Ses yeux injectés de sang fixent le sorcier d'un regard accusateur._

_Les larmes affluent sous les paupières de Merlin et son cœur se contracte douloureusement en voyant Gwen dans les derniers moments de sa vie. Le poison aura bientôt raison d'elle._

_La reine lève avec peine son bras gauche, l'index pointant vers le sorcier. Ses lèvres gercées s'entrouvrent et d'une voix ténue mais caverneuse l'appelle._

__ Emrys._

_Merlin recule encore d'un pas, ne sachant comment réagir. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car le bois des portes cède sous la force de cette ombre magique qui le poursuit, faisant voler des échardes volant à tout va. Elle se jette sur Merlin pour l'engloutir tout entier._

_Aucune lueur ne perce la masse noirâtre. La sensation de chute est puissante et la panique submerge Merlin. Sa magie ne réagit pas et le sorcier ne peut que fermer les yeux face à ce qui l'attend au bout de sa descente._

_Il les rouvre quand il sent le sol dur sous son dos, le bleu délavé du ciel bienvenu après les ténèbres. Il se redresse et comprend en un instant où il se trouve. Il est revenu ici si souvent._

_Debout, il titube précipitamment vers le corps allongé près de la berge du lac, les reflets du soleil pale se reflétant sur son armure reluisante._

_Merlin s'agenouille et redresse son roi, appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine menue. Arthur entrouvre difficilement ses yeux bleus, fixant Merlin d'un regard où trop d'émotions virevoltent. Il ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun murmure ne traverse ses lèvres pâles._

__ Arthur..._

_La voix de Merlin se brise sur la dernière syllabe, une douleur familière lui vrille le cœur en voyant son roi se battre pour rester conscient. Impuissant, il reste là à le contempler, jeune et beau, luttant pour sa vie._

_Arthur prend une inspiration cahotante, sa poitrine tressaute sous l'effort et dans un dernier souffle parvient à s'exprimer._

__ Emrys..._

_Sur ce dernier mot, les paupières du roi qui Fut et qui Sera se ferment pour la dernière fois._

__ Non, Arthur !_

_Un chagrin violent envahit Merlin en entier, qui agrippe le corps sans vie de son roi, le berçant tendrement alors que des larmes chaudes et amères dévalent ses joues. Tout à sa tristesse il ne remarque pas l'ombre qui guette depuis les arbres, profitant de sa faiblesse pour l'engloutir une dernière fois._

Merlin se réveille en sursaut, une sueur glacée colle sa chemise à son dos. Il pose une main tremblante sur sa poitrine où son cœur galope, comme cherchant à fuir sa cage. Une nausée violente le saisie. Il se penche hors du lit, des spasmes secouent son estomac mais rien n'en sort.

Encore ce rêve. Ses échecs les plus douloureux cristallisés par son esprit pour hanter ses nuits. Les événements récents l'ont touché plus qu'il ne le soupçonnait.

D'un geste las, il essuie les larmes de son visage avec sa manche et se lève. Plus rien ne sert de rester couché, il ne trouvera plus le sommeil cette nuit.

Il enlève son haut détrempé. Il prend une autre tunique dans son armoire, frissonnant en sentant l'air chaud caresser sa peau humide.

Il passe dans son laboratoire, allumant les bougies d'un geste de main, et se sert un verre de vin avant de se réinstaller à sa table. Les grimoires sont au même endroit que la veille, cachés hâtivement sous un chiffon et un journal médical.

Il pose sa coupe et se saisit de l'ouvrage le plus proche. Le cuir de la reliure craque quand il l'ouvre. Les brumes de son rêve le hantent encore et Merlin a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour oublier ces souvenirs qui le poursuivent, même après un millénaire.

Le ciel est noir dehors, l'aube ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures.

oOo

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Merlin contemple la page devant lui. Des souvenirs d'une autre époque se bousculent dans sa tête alors qu'il contemple l'illustration d'un Gean Canach, l'absorbeur de magie. Un frisson lui remonte l'échine en se remémorant la sensation de sa magie aspirée par cette créature. Il tourne la page, préférant oublier.

_ Emrysss

Un écho siffle dans la nuit. Merlin se redresse, clignant des yeux pour se rajuster à la noirceur de la pièce.

Une perturbation se ressent dans l'air, faisant tourbillonner la magie de Merlin. Il se lève, abandonnant ses recherches et parcourt la pièce du regard.

_ Emrys

Son nom, encore une fois, mais plus proche. Merlin ferme les yeux et étend ses sens et ses pouvoirs, essayant de trouver la source de cette anomalie.

Soudain, un froid intense transperce son corps. Sa respiration se coupe. Il rouvre les yeux et sursaute de surprise.

A quelques pas devant lui se tient la Caellich, gardienne du monde des âmes. Ses traits n'ont pas changé en mille ans, le même teint blafard et ses yeux tristes aux cernes violacés.

Merlin se redresse, sentant sa magie prisonnière bouillonner sous sa peau. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la voix caverneuse de la gardienne retentit dans son esprit.

_ Emrys. Tes sens sont bien amoindris jeune sorcier. Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de te contacter.

Le sorcier se pince les lèvres à cette réprimande. Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier auprès d'elle.

_ Un grand danger menace Albion et le monde Emrys. Un mal que les druides d'autrefois ont banni de cette réalité à grande peine. Le fléau traverse les mers et sera bientôt là. Tu dois l'arrêter Emrys.

_ Que dois-je faire ? Et de quel mal parlez-vous ? Parvient à demander Merlin d'une voix qui tressaute, le souffle saccadé.

_ Je te parle d'une créature de l'Ancienne Religion jeune sorcier. Une bête capable d'absorber jusqu'à la dernière particule de l'âme d'une personne. Elle prend des vies dont l'heure n'est pas venue et les empêche d'atteindre le monde des morts. Des milliers ont déjà péri ainsi et beaucoup d'autres viendront. L'équilibre du monde est modifié de manière incontrôlable. Si rien n'est fait, il sombrera dans une ère de ténèbres.

_ Quelle est cette créature ? Dites-moi !

La Caellich le fixe un instant, ses yeux semblent le sonder en entier.

_ Cherche Emrys, et tu trouveras. La réponse est proche. Mais fais vite, ou le monde tel que tu le connais disparaîtra."

Sur ces mots vagues et sans réelle substance, la silhouette de la gardienne disparaît sans un bruit.

Le silence retombe et la magie de Merlin s'active sous sa peau, à nouveau libre. Il reprend son souffle, avalant une gorgée de vin et s'affalant sur sa chaise. Si la Caellich est venue d'elle-même dans le monde des vivants pour l'avertir, c'est que la menace est sérieuse.

Le pressentiment qui taraude le sorcier depuis quelques semaines se cristallise. Mais encore une fois, ces êtres de l'Ancienne Religion ne sont pas capables de donner des réponses claires. Parcourant du regard la pièce, tournant dans tous les sens les paroles de la gardienne, les yeux de Merlin s'arrêtent sur le livre qu'il consultait. Pris d'une intuition, il revient à la page précédente.

Le Gean Canach. Une créature qui absorbe la magie. Une autre qui absorbe les âmes. Il est peut-être bien plus proche de la vérité qu'il ne le pensait.

oOo

Ailleurs, perdu dans une forêt verdoyante, le lac d'Avalon se ride, mû par une énergie nouvelle.


	4. Chapitre 3

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3**

 

**19 Juillet 1520**

Un calme trompeur enveloppe Veracruz alors que le crépuscule tombe.

Il a fallu des mots puissants, des menaces impérieuses et la vie de quelques couards qui tentaient de fuir par la mer pour que le reste des troupes d'Hernán Cortés s'apaise. Ce n'est qu'un répit temporaire mais il tiendra jusqu'à l'aube. Il sera alors temps de prendre d'autres mesures.

Il faut dire que les dernières semaines ont été rudes pour les Espagnols. Talonnés par les indiens depuis leur révolte à Tenochtitlan jusqu'ici, sans cesse acculés, attaqués et massacrés. Un retour forcé à leur point de départ qui s'est fait dans le sang, la douleur et surtout la peur.

De rage, Hernán abat son poing sur la table à laquelle il est assis, ses yeux bruns brillants de fureur contenue. S'être fait avoir si bêtement par ces ignares hérétiques. Une honte terrible lui noue l'estomac.

Il n'aurait pas dû quitter la ville et confier le commandement à Alvarado. Excellent combattant et tacticien, il est moins habile aux jeux de pouvoir.

Expirant bruyamment, il se lève et se dirige vers sa couche. Torse nu, il s'allonge, faisant fi de son pantalon crotté et de ses bottes.

Il est venu sur cette terre avant d'en avoir reçu l'ordre par Diego Velázquez de Cuéllar, gouverneur de Cuba, ce qui le met dans une position délicate. De plus, il a capturé Pánfilo de Narváez venu sur l'ordre de Velázquez pour l'arrêter et le ramener, avant de convaincre ses hommes de se joindre à lui dans sa conquête de l'empire Aztèque. S'il ne revient pas victorieux, il sera jugé comme traître et au mieux jeté en prison quelques temps. Au pire...

D'un geste distrait il se gratte la barbe, pensant aux répercussions fâcheuses de cette mission si elle s'avère être un échec.

Hernán expire une grande bouffée d'air. L'odeur du bois brûlé lui picote les narines, la carcasse de la caravelle qu'il a fait couler se consumant encore dans les bas-fonds de la baie, des reflets rouges dansant sur le tissu de sa tente. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû renvoyer la Malinche. Ses charmes généreux l'auraient aidé à se détendre.

D'un mouvement las, il se tourne sur la droite et ferme les yeux, espérant attraper quelques instants de sommeil agité avant de préparer la riposte.

oOo

La nuit est dense ce soir-là. La lune presque ronde est masquée par les nuages chargés de pluie arrivant de l'océan, laissant l'atmosphère lourde et humide. Ce manque de luminosité permet de dissimuler les couleurs vives des plumes qui ornent les armures de certains chevaliers ; et que le sang, la boue et les excréments n'ont pas encore recouvert.

Cela fait un mois que l'armée Mexica, appuyée par les Tecpaneca et autres alliés du Monde Unique traquent ces couards de Blancs et les traîtres à leurs bottes. Depuis la région des lacs, en passant par les monts enneigés d'Iztaccihuatl et les flancs de volcans que les dieux en colère ont fait trembler de colère, la fuite de ces Espagnols ne laisse pas de repos aux troupes. Mais dans leur arrogance, ces chiens n'ont pas tenu compte de leur méconnaissance du terrain et se sont fait surprendre à plusieurs reprises par des embuscades que les hommes de Cuitlahuac ont soigneusement orchestrées.  
Après la bataille de Tlaxcallan, où la ruse savamment organisée a permis de retourner le dernier canon des Espagnols contre leurs propres hommes, les différents dirigeants alliés ont été forcés de reconnaître Cuitlahuac comme Orateur Vénéré, tlatoani des Mexica.

C'est la première fois qu'un dirigeant prend le pouvoir alors que son prédécesseur est encore en vie. Mais le Conseil en a décidé autrement et le peuple le soutient. Moctezuma s'est allié avec ces barbares de Blancs, leur ouvrant les portes de la cité au cœur du Monde Unique et les laissant les envahir impunément. Cette offense ne lui sera pas pardonnée, mais son jugement attendra le retour victorieux des armées à Tenochtitlan.

Les batailles n'ont pas été faciles, l'ennemi avec ses armes crachant le feu a décimé une grande partie des troupes en première ligne. D'autant plus que malgré l'ordre de tuer donné par Huitzilopochtli lui-même, les soldats n'ont pas pour habitude d'abattre leurs adversaires, préférant capturer vivantes leurs victimes pour les offrir en sacrifice aux dieux. Une mort plus noble encore que de mourir au combat.  
Aussi les lames d'obsidienne hésitantes face aux coups de fusils sans pitié des envahisseurs ont causé la perte de milliers d'hommes dans les deux premières semaines. Après cela, les injonctions de leur dieu et des chefs de tribus sont devenues loi, et le sang, les entrailles et les morceaux de chair se sont mis à recouvrir les terres vertes, les laissant boueuses et souillées.

Après chaque combat, les corps encore vivants, qu'ils soient ennemis ou alliés, sont récupérés et offerts à Huitzilopochtli en signe de gratitude et pour lui assurer suffisamment d'énergie pour rester encore quelques temps parmi eux.

Mais le dieu s'avère vorace, et au fur et à mesure de la campagne, il exige un nombre toujours plus conséquent d'âmes offertes.

Au départ, des chevaliers valeureux se sont offerts en sacrifice au Colibri Céleste, honorés de pouvoir mourir en son nom. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus le nombre de soldats expérimentés diminue, la gourmandise d'Huitzipochtli affaiblissant davantage les troupes.

Cependant, l'hôte du corps de Yolotli n'est pas en reste lors des combats. Craint même par ses troupes, cette ombre sombre aux tentacules meurtriers a fait son pesant de victimes, terrorisant les Espagnols. A sa vue, certains ont tenté de fuir, hurlant au diable et priant à tue-tête.

Mais cela sert bien les intérêts de Cuitlahuac qui compte chasser ces envahisseurs et ainsi asseoir son pouvoir, faisant de Tenochtitlan le centre incontesté du Monde Unique.

Un bruissement d'herbe et le bruit léger de pas le tire de ses pensées. Sortant d'un buisson comme une apparition, un des éclaireurs envoyés espionner le camp espagnols, un jeune homme s'appelant Mixtli, s'incline devant l'Orateur et le dieu à ses côtés. Ses vêtements recouverts de boue sont rigides et craquellent légèrement sous le mouvement.

"_ Ô Vénérés. L'ennemi est massé dans la citadelle, des gardes surveillent les murs en permanence. Mais la discorde règne. Leur chef a dû abattre un navire avec lequel des Blancs tentaient de fuir. Cette tension peut nous être favorable, mes seigneurs.

_ Ces imbéciles ! S'exclame l'Orateur. Quelle arrogance ! Ils pensent encore pouvoir nous vaincre après les défaites successives qu'ils ont subies.

_ Laissons-les faire. Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps de toute manière. Je pense qu'il est temps.

La voix grave et lente d'Huitzilopochtli interrompt la tirade indignée du tlatoani qui se tourne vers lui. Un frisson glacé le traverse en voyant l'expression avide sur le visage autrefois familier de Yolotli.

Acquiesçant avec révérence, Cuitlahuac quitte sa cachette pour aller passer l'ordre à ses généraux, non content de s'éloigner du pouvoir malsain qui émane du dieu.

Bien que reconnaissant de la force qu'il leur a humblement prêté, Cuitlahuac est mal à l'aise face à cette aura sombre et cet appétit insatiable. De nombreux soldats, majoritairement des chevaliers, distinction ô combien importante dans les rangs, ont été sacrifiés pour le nourrir. Malgré cela, leur divinité solaire en demande toujours plus, déambulant parfois dans les camps pendant une période de repos et aspirant sans vergogne la vie de ceux qui le tentent.

Ces agissements ont semé le trouble dans les rangs, les soldats nerveux et apeurés en apercevant la silhouette du dieu.

Ne pouvant se permettre de se mettre à dos l'aide précieuse d'Huitzilopochtli en lui demandant d'épargner les hommes, Cuitlahuac a conseillé aux chefs de sections de placer leur garnison à l'écart de celle de Tenochtitlan.

Avec espoir, cette bataille sera la dernière. Une fois victorieux, le dieu de la guerre pourra retourner dans son royaume et la paix pourra revenir sur le pays.

oOo

Les troupes avancent en silence, accroupies, utilisant les feuillages bas et les buissons pour se dissimiler.

La ville, plus semblable à un camp fortifié qu'à une cité, dort encore. De simples braseros éclairent les rues d'une lueur rougeâtre, l'air enfumé par les restes du bateau parti en cendres.

Le clair de lune est toujours masqué, facilitant la progression des troupes aztèques.

D'un signe de main, les soldats se mettent en position. Les chevaliers Flèches, pour certains perchés sur les arbres épargnés par le défrichage intensif des envahisseurs, bandent leur arc, armant une flèche.

Cuitlahuac abaisse son bras, sa lame noire prête à trancher la chair. Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les bruits feutrés des flèches fendant l'air perturbent le silence nocturne.

Puis le bruit mat de la pointe d'obsidienne pénétrant la chair et les os, et les corps qui s'affaissent.

_ On nous attaque !

Leur présence dévoilée, les soldats autochtones se redressent et courent jusqu'au mur d'enceinte. Ils s'acharnent à briser les portes avec des béliers improvisés et escaladent les pans de bois sous la riposte encore faible des ennemis. Lorsque l'entrée principale cède sous la force des coups, les troupes se déversent comme une marée violente dans le camp. Avec des gestes fluides et sûr, ils fauchent les corps engourdis de sommeil, le pantalon encore sur les genoux.

\- En formation ! Prenez vos sabres !

La voix de Cortès tonne de colère depuis sa position, voyant ses hommes se faire décimer alors qu'ils tentent de charger leur mousquet. L'épée en main et après avoir donné l'ordre à l'arrière de préparer les canons, il se lance dans la mêlée.

oOo

Les cris de rage et de douleur emplissent la nuit, l'odeur de mort mêlée à la poudre des fusils et des canons alourdi l'atmosphère épaisse.

Une gerbe du liquide rouge éclabousse Cuitlahuac au visage alors qu'il achève un Espagnol d'un coup de lame, son bras déjà levé pour faucher le suivant qui tombe au sol dans un bruit humide. Indifférant aux entailles qui le tiraillent et au sang qui coule dans ses yeux, il continue sa route dans le camp ennemi. 

Sa stratégie de les prendre par surprise au milieu de la nuit paye. Ce sont des visages hagards et encore engourdis de sommeil et de boisson qui leur font face. Leur chef, ce Cortès, est bien plus réactif. Déjà leurs canons crachent des projectiles meurtriers sur les troupes Mexica, et son cri de bataille semble remotiver ses troupes. Sans lui, la victoire sera plus facile. 

Son objectif en tête, le tatloani Aztèque avance. Il décime de sa lame d'obsidienne acérée les corps qui lui barrent le chemin.

Une brûlure soudaine lui déchire l'épaule. Il lâche un hurlement rauque, portant sa main gauche sur la plaie qui saigne abondement. Il se tourne et voit l'Espagnol qui l'a atteint se ruer vers lui, son arme à feu levée pour le frapper. Cuitlahuac réussit à l'esquiver difficilement, ses muscles fatigués après des semaines de marche et de bataille. Il blesse son adversaire au bras, l'entaillant jusqu'à l'os, quand une douleur vive lui transperce le côté.

Il parvient fastidieusement à achever l'homme devant lui et s'éloigne en titubant. Sa vue se trouble, quelqu'un le percute et il tombe lourdement au sol. Du sang épais s'échappe de ses plaies. Une balle l'a atteint au ventre. Un coup dans le dos. Ce sont vraiment des couards.

Cuitlahuac serre les dents et essaie de se relever mais la souffrance est trop intense et ses membres le lâchent. Une petite mare de sang s'est formée en-dessous de lui. Affaibli, il retombe à terre et contemple la lune visible à nouveau. Il ferme un instant les yeux, priant une dernière fois les dieux avant de mourir.

Lorsqu'il les rouvre, c'est pour voir la silhouette d'Huitzilopochtli au-dessus de lui, le regard glacial et un sourire cruel aux lèvres. D'un geste de la main, son aura noire s'étend jusqu'à toucher Cuitlahuac au front. Un froid intense et mordant saisit ce dernier, consumant son corps tout entier. Son cœur s'emballe, ses yeux se révulsent et sa peau devient cireuse puis la vie le quitte d'un seul coup.  
L'Orateur Vénéré des Mexica n'est plus.

Dans le chaos général, le trépas de Cuitlahuac se joint aux nombreux autres. Les hommes, ennemis comme alliés, enjambent ou trébuchent sur son corps sans le moindre scrupule, tout à leur boucherie et rêve de victoire.

Il n'y a qu'Huitzilopochtli qui sait exactement ce qu'il est advenu du chef Mexica mais déjà il s'éloigne du cadavre en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, arrachant les vies des Espagnols comme des indiens de son camp, indifférent à la provenance de sa source d'énergie.

Il se repaît et avance, immuable et invincible au milieu de la bataille. Et pendant que cette entité millénaire festoie, semant la panique autour de lui, l'esprit de Yolotli, conscient mais prisonnier de son propre corps, hurle et se débat.

Le prêtre, invocateur de ce dieu qui n'en est pas un et sacrifice volontaire pour le bien de son peuple, regrette amèrement sa décision.

Dès que la présence de ce qu'il pensait être le Colibri Astral, Huitzilopochtli lui-même, a investi son être de sa noirceur, de sa cruauté, il a compris qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Cette chose est puissante et affamée, réprimée depuis un temps infini dans une prison de vide, elle ne cherche à présent qu'à se nourrir et tuer.

A cause de cette erreur, il assiste impuissant à la mort de ses camarades, de ses alliés comme s'ils ne valaient guère mieux que ces Blancs envahisseurs.

La fin sans honneur de Cuitlahuac, son vieil ami, exécuté de sang froid et avec plaisir le submerge de chagrin et d'une détermination plus solide que les pierres de fondation du Templo Mayor.

Aucun Dieu n'est jamais descendu à son appel. Ce qui est venu n'est qu'une vile créature des ténèbres, profitant de leurs invocations, de leur désespoir pour franchir la barrière qui la retenait. Ses intentions néfastes emplissent l'esprit de Yolotli, compagnes permanentes de sa psyché endormie sous le pouvoir de ce monstre.

Yolotli ferme ses yeux métaphysiques, s'adjugeant un instant de répit face à l'horreur du présent. Il se calme et se regroupe, rassemblant le peu de force que son âme possède encore et attend, placide, le moment où il pourra agir.

Car même si les Espagnols reculent et battent en retraite, le prêtre le sait, quand le sang des ennemis aura coulé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, c'est celui des siens qui viendra étancher la soif de cette créature.

Il sent un rictus de contentement sadique étirer ses lèvres, si étranger et pourtant produit de son propre corps, alors qu'un groupe de conquistadors à peine vêtus s'effondrent dans un râle collectif. Leurs veines contaminées se noircissent et leur peau se rétracte, leur corps agité de convulsions démentes.

La créature s'arrête un instant et contemple les premières lueurs rougeoyantes du soleil se refléter sur la mer agitée. Le courant sous-marin est fort ici. Une brise marine portant les parfums de pluie et d'iode ébouriffe ses cheveux sombres, faisant sécher les éclaboussures de sang sur sa peau mate. Prenant une grande inspiration, le goût du pouvoir flottant sur sa langue, la créature se retourne, dos au quai, pour faire face à son carnage.

Il s'élance vers sa prochaine source d'énergie, quand deux soldats Mexica s'approchent. Des chevaliers Jaguar dont la peau de bête et l'armure ont viré au brun par le trop plein de sang et de merde. Ils s'agenouillent devant lui, la tête baissée en signe de soumission.

_ Pardonnez moi, ô grand Colibri Céleste, de vous importuner. Je crains que notre Vénéré Orateur ne soit tombé au combat. Nous nous tournons vers vous et votre sagesse. Le camp est presque entre nos mains. Quels sont vos ordres ?

La créature fixe l'homme à ses pieds qui vient de prendre la parole, le regard froid et inexpressif, pendant que Yolotli se débat intérieurement, résistant à l'envie de leur hurler de le tuer ou de fuir.

_ Capturez vivants tous ceux que vous pourrez. Ils me seront sacrifiés pour me satisfaire. Tuez tous les autres.

Sursautant légèrement à l'entente de cette voix d'outre-tombe au rythme lent, les deux hommes acquiescent et se redressent.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux s'en va en courant pour aller partager les ordres de son dieu. Le second, plus âgé, lance une œillade furtive vers cet être étrange et effrayant avant de hocher la tête et de partir à son tour, inconscient du tentacule d'énergie sombre qui se dresse vers lui prêt à le pourfendre.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à donner le coup fatal, Yolotli hurle, réussissant pour la première fois à reprendre le contrôle, sa haine et sa colère lui permettant de briser ses liens un instant. Mais il sait que cela ne durera que quelques secondes.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, enfin maître de son corps, il s'élance sur le pont et saute sur une petite embarcation semblable à une caraque, utilisée pour les liaisons courtes d'une île à l'autre. Yolotli donne un grand coup de pied sur le rondin qui la retient au quai, poussant de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de la terre et jette les rames à l'eau.

Mais déjà son temps est écoulé.

Il sent les membranes noires et visqueuses le happer tout entier, s'enroulant autour de son être psychique, le ramenant en arrière. Son contrôle lâche, son hôte indésirable à nouveau aux commandes.

Avant de se faire engloutir et absorber à jamais, il a le plaisir d'entendre le grognement de rage de cette créature infâme en voyant son bateau se faire emporter par les courants marins loin de la berge, sans possibilité de retour.

Son énergie s'étend en longs bras fantomatiques, tentant d'agripper le pont, mais dépourvu de consistance il n'a pas la force de revenir. L'être noir à présent seul dans son corps d'emprunt, regarde la côte se rétrécir doucement. Il se tourne vers l'horizon, ferme les yeux et reste immobile de longues minutes. Avant de les ouvrir, un sourire victorieux fendant son visage en deux.

Le petit prêtre, avec son acte héroïque pensait sauver ses compatriotes en l'éloignant de son pays. Mais des milliers d'âmes l'attendent de l'autre coté de cette étendue bleue. Des centaines de milliers. Il s'en pourlèche déjà les lèvres. Toute cette énergie. Il les prendra jusqu'à la dernière, pour les punir, pour leur apprendre leur place et pour reprendre la sienne.


	5. Chapitre 4

**oOo**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**25 août 1520**

Une brise légère vient chatouiller son nez alors que l'eau tiède clapote gentiment sur la peau de ses joues chauffée par le soleil. A semi immergé, les bruits de la nature lui parviennent assourdis, et son corps léger est envahit par un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'a pas connu depuis ses jeunes années. Ses paupières closes sont lourdes, baignées d'une lumière orange, et l'effort demandé pour les ouvrir ne semble pas valoir la peine. Arthur profite de ce contentement, les bras ouvert en croix et porté par l'eau du lac, pendant un temps infini.

Une vibration dans l'air, intense mais brève, attire son attention loin de ses contemplations oniriques. La chaleur du soleil lui est masquée pendant quelques courtes secondes et sa curiosité est piquée.  
Expirant profondément il soulève une paupière puis l'autre, clignant plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la clarté et faire fuir les points colorés qui troublent sa vision. Un ciel azur sans nuage s'étend à perte de vue, un lavis bleu interrompu parfois par les silhouettes fines des oiseaux. Il reste immobile une dernière seconde dans ce calme religieux avant de se redresser enfin. Ses pieds sous le poids combiné de son corps et de son armure s'enfoncent dans le fond vaseux, amenant l'eau à sa taille.  
D'abord désorienté, se demandant comment il a pu rester à la surface sans sombrer, Arthur observe la forêt qui borde le lac, moins dense que ce qu'il lui avait semblé quelques instants plus tôt. D'un geste distrait il ramène en arrière ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collent au front.

Les souvenirs lui arrivent par flash dans son esprit encore cotonneux. Des images de la bataille de Camlann, le visage de Mordred et ses yeux remplis de haine qui jubile alors que la pointe de son épée transperce Arthur à la poitrine. A cette évocation, sa main droite vient se poser à l'endroit où la blessure devrait être. Une douleur fantôme le lance mais le sang poisseux qui s'échappait de la plaie n'est plus là.

Arthur baisse les yeux, surpris de trouver son armure intacte et la peau qu'il sent en dessous close et guérie. Les sourcils froncés il relève la tête et inspecte les alentours, cherchant à comprendre. Son regard se fixe un instant sur l'île au milieu du lac, la tour en ruine dégageant un éclat irréel dans la lumière estivale. Le reste de ses souvenirs déferlent alors dans sa tête, et un visage s'impose à lui. Des pommettes saillantes, un sourire idiot et des yeux qui brillent comme de l'or en fusion quand il use de son pouvoir. Merlin, cet imbécile de Merlin.

Serviable, loyal tout en étant irrévérencieux et un menteur hors pair. Un sorcier, depuis tout ce temps. Mais malgré les leçons que son père Uther lui a tambouriné pendant toute sa jeunesse sur la cruauté des sorciers, Arthur ne se rappelle que d'un jeune homme maladroit prêt à tout pour sauver ses amis. Et il a réussit ce bougre ! Il est vivant malgré sa blessure fatale. Arthur ne peut que lui en être reconnaissant, malgré les moyens employés. Bien que le fait que celui qu'il considère comme son ami et conseillé lui ait menti pendant toutes ses années lui laisse un goût amer, à ce moment précis il ne peut lui en vouloir. Un sourire aux lèvres il cherche du regard son fidèle servant, étonné de ne pas le voir accourir.

_ Merlin ! Où est-il encore passé, marmonne Arthur en sortant de l'eau.

Ses pieds glissent sur le fond mais avec quelques efforts il atteint la terre ferme, de l'eau sortant de chaque interstice de son armure inondée.

Des bruits de courses lui parviennent de la gauche et par réflexe sa main se pose sur le pommeau de son épée. Un homme grand et mince émerge de la forêt pour stopper net en le voyant, ses longs cheveux bruns échappés de leur ruban sont en bataille, des feuilles accrochées dans sa tignasse lui donnent un air fou.

Le roi plisse les yeux, examinant cet inconnu. Sa chemise plaquée sur son torse fin par la sueur se soulève au rythme rapide de sa respiration, sa bouche est ouverte alors qu'il essaie de reprendre son souffle. Une barbe courte recouvre sa mâchoire, laissant deviner des traits incisifs et marqués, presque familiers. Le regard d'Arthur s'attarde quelques secondes de plus sur les grandes oreilles de l'homme, un écho se formant déjà dans son esprit. Mais ce qui confirme l'identité de la personne en face de lui c'est son regard. Des yeux bleus limpides agrandis par la surprise.

_ Merlin, souffle Arthur, choqué de voir son ami si différent.

Le concerné ne dit rien. Merlin est immobile, ses yeux où dansent une myriade d'émotions fixent Arthur comme s'il venait de voir un revenant. Ce manège dure un long moment, mettant Arthur mal à l'aise. Finalement agacé par le silence lourd entre lui et son servant, il décide de réagir.

_ Merlin, ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot ! Et c'est quoi cette dégaine ?

Arthur se dirige vers lui d'un pas ferme, un bruit humide accompagnant ses pas.

_ Où est mon cheval ? Il faut qu'on retourne à Camelot, rassembler les troupes et faire le bilan de la bataille. Ah et Merlin...

Le roi est arrivé à sa hauteur. D'un mouvement un peu bourru mais avec le regard adoucit, il pose une main sur l'épaule du sorcier et la serre fort, essayant de faire passer ce qu'il a du mal à lui dire.

_ Merci.

Mais Merlin reste silencieux à le fixer, le regard humide. Inquiet de voir son ami aussi immobile, Arthur recule d'un pas pour mieux l'examiner, son bras retombant contre son flanc. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le sorcier réagit enfin, clignant des yeux.

_ Arthur !

_ Ah, finalement ! J'ai cru une seconde que ton cerveau avait rendu l'âme et que tu étais devenu muet ! Le taquine le roi, soulagé. Dis moi, depuis combien de temps je patauge dans ce lac ? Et c'est quoi cette allure, ça te rend encore plus idiot Merlin ! Rentrons à Camelot. J'espère que Gwen ne s'inquiète pas trop, pense-t-il tout haut.

_ Gwen ne vous attend plus Sire.

_ Pardon ?

Merlin grimace. Il ne voulait pas dire ça et certainement pas de cette façon. Le choc lui a vraiment enlevé ses capacités.

_ Qu'as-tu dis ?

Inspirant calmement il reprend.

_ J'ai dit que Gwen ne vous attend plus Sire. Cela fait presque mille an que je vous ai placé dans ce lac Arthur. Camelot est tombé depuis bien longtemps.

Un petit rire incrédule échappe au roi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme sottises Merlin ? Tu as vraiment dû te cogner la tête ! Assez plaisanté, si les chevaux ne sont plus là j'irai à pied ! On devrait croiser une patrouille en chemin.

Il pivote sur la plante des pieds et se met en route sans perdre un instant, ne se souciant pas de savoir si son servant le suit ou non. Merlin lève les yeux au ciel, ayant oublié à quel point son roi peut être borné. Il s'élance à sa suite, accélérant le pas pour le rattraper.

oOo

Les bruits de la nature et de l'eau dans les chaussures d'Arthur accompagnent leur marche autrement silencieuse. Le souverain lance parfois des coups d'œil à son compagnon, taraudé malgré lui par ses paroles. Merlin n'est pas connu pour son intelligence et beaucoup d'absurdités sortent de sa bouche mais il n'est pas cruel. Il n'évoquerait pas un sujet aussi sensible que Gwen sans une raison valable derrière.

Mille ans ! Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Pourtant son servant à l'air si différent. Arthur secoue la tête comme pour éliminer cette idée incongrue. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

Les arbres se clairsèment devant eux, laissant apercevoir un point d'eau à l'ouest d'une clairière verdoyante qui se dessine entre les troncs. Une cabane biscornue se dresse un peu plus loin. Malgré le soleil reflété par l'eau miroitante Arthur distingue très clairement la silhouette penchée sur le petit étang. En alerte il ralentit le pas, se faisant discret. D'une main il retient Merlin, de l'autre il saisit son épée, la glissant doucement hors de son fourreau. Il esquisse un mouvement pour tirer Merlin derrière lui, mais ce dernier s'extirpe de sa prise en secouant la tête et continue vers la clairière.

_ Merlin ! Siffle Arthur.

_ Aithusa ne vous fera rien Sire ! Répond le concerné, un rire dans la voix. C'est notre moyen de transport, alors soyez gentil avec elle.

_ Quoi !

Mais le sorcier ne fait déjà plus attention à lui et se dirige vers le dragon blanc. Aithusa termine de se désaltérer à l'eau clair de la source et se redresse en apercevant la silhouette de son maître. Le roi Arthur le suit à un rythme plus méfiant, ne lâchant pas l'animal des yeux, prêt à agir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il stoppe à bonne distance, épée toujours au poing, et observe le mage caresser gentiment son museau.

_ Aithusa. Tu as pu reprendre des forces ?

_ Oui Emrys, lui répond une voix rocailleuse.

Merlin sourit. Avec les circonstances traumatisantes de sa jeunesse, la dragonne n'a appris le langage des hommes que très tardivement et ne le maîtrise pas parfaitement. Il lui arrive parfois de regretter les longs monologues sans queue ni tête que lui servait Kilgharrah. Le silence d'Aithusa peut être pesant et glacé. Donnant une dernière tape amicale sur son nez avant de la laisser se reposer encore, le sorcier se tourne vers son souverain qui l'observe, circonspect.

_ Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux Merlin, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Son épée retrouve sa place dans son fourreau en voyant l'attitude décontractée du sorcier à côté du dragon, rassuré inconsciemment. Le concerné se gratte le haut du crane, penaud. Il est vrai que pour Arthur à peine quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis la bataille de Camlann. La magie de Merlin, son implication dans les événements survenus à Camelot et l'étendu de ses pouvoirs sont encore inconnus pour lui. Une conversation longue et houleuse les attend mais le moment est mal choisi.

_ Je vous expliquerai tout dès que possible, pour l'instant il faut trouver un moyen de vaincre l'Anam Canach. Votre retour est signe qu'un grand danger nous attend et-

_ Woh oh, doucement Merlin ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines. De toute façon on ne fera rien tant que je ne serai pas retourné à Camelot !

_ Mais-

_ Assez ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis Merlin ! En marche, lâche Arthur d'un ton sans réplique.

Il regarde l'horizon pour se diriger et repart dans la direction supposée de son château, faisant fi de son servant qui l'interpelle.

_ Quoi encore Merlin ! S'énerve-t-il au bout du cinquième appel.

_ J'ai un moyen de transport plus rapide, lui répond-il en désignant Aithusa.

Quelques secondes abasourdi, Arthur explose d'un rire tonitruant.

_ La magie t'es montée au cerveau mon pauvre Merlin ! Je suis le roi Arthur, je ne vais certainement pas monter un dragon pour retourner à Camelot !

_ Pourtant nous pourrions y être dans quelques heures au lieu des deux bons jours de marche qui nous attendent. Ne vouliez-vous pas rentrer au plus vite Sire ?

Arthur le scrute quelques secondes, ses yeux faisant des allé-retours entre le sorcier et le dragon. Le ton de défi utilisé par Merlin l'a piqué à vif, et le roi ne recule jamais devant une provocation. Il va pour répondre quand cet insolent l'interrompt.

_ Aithusa à l'habitude d'avoir un cavalier, elle ne vous laissera pas tomber Sire. A moins que ce ne soit la hauteur qui vous effraie ? Susurre Merlin provocateur.

Arthur contemple une dernière fois la bête avant de faire un sourire carnassier à son mage et de se diriger vers eux, le buste bien droit.

_ Hé bien, qu'attends-tu Merlin ? Dépêche-toi ! Prépare ma monture !

Le sorcier souffle, exaspéré, mais un sourire doux étire un coin de sa bouche. D'un geste de sa main, Aithusa s'aplatit au sol pour faciliter aux deux humains l'accès à son dos.

_ Je te laisse diriger pour cette fois, mais que ça ne te monte pas à la tête Merlin ! Lance Arthur en gigotant pour trouver une position confortable.

_ Pas comme à vous, murmure le sorcier.

_ Tu disais quelque chose ?

_ Je vous conseille de vous accrocher Sire, le décollage secoue un peu, répond joyeusement Merlin.

Arthur lâche un ricanement et s'apprête à répondre quand soudain Aithusa tend ses ailes blanches et s'élance dans le ciel. Le roi sent son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'il agrippe le torse de Merlin, surpris par la puissance de l'animal. Mais il se reprend vite et desserre sa prise, l'air de rien, et contemple le spectacle, ignorant le grand sourire qui orne le visage de son ami.

Ils s'éloignent du lac et prennent de la hauteur. Les arbres, les chemins, les personnes deviennent de plus en plus petits jusqu'à devenir une poussière infime de la mer de verdure en-dessous d'eux. Le bleu devient leur horizon et s'étend à perte de vue. La lumière fait danser une onde chatoyante sur les écailles claires du dragon, lui donnant l'impression de briller.

Arthur ferme les yeux et se laisse porter. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoule mais pendant cet instant rien ne compte que le vent frais qui ébouriffe ses mèches blondes et les rayons chauds du soleil qui sèchent ses vêtements et sa cotte de maille. A cette hauteur ils sont seuls, aucun oiseau n'est assez courageux pour monter si haut, et la sensation de ce vide infini est étourdissante.

Soudain il sent son corps partir en arrière et le souffle de l'air devenir plus violent. Arthur rouvre les yeux et affermi sa prise sur la taille fine de Merlin alors que le dragon entame sa descente. La vitesse et la sensation de chuter sont exaltantes et l'adrénaline fait palpiter son cœur à un rythme incroyable. Toutes inquiétudes sur la magie, les propos du sorcier et le sortir de la bataille s'envolent alors que le grand dragon blanc se pose enfin sur la terre ferme. C'est avec un rire heureux et les jambes flageolantes qu'Arthur descend de sa monture improvisée, ravi d'avoir fait confiance à son servant. Il se tourne vers celui-ci pour le lui faire savoir mais son sourire s'efface doucement en voyant la mine sérieuse de Merlin qui contemple le paysage. S'approchant du haut de la colline où Aithusa a atterri, le roi comprend rapidement pourquoi. Là où se dressait la silhouette fière et immaculée du château de Camelot ne se trouve plus que ruines.

Les vestiges d'une des grandes tourelles blanches sont rongés par le lierre, ne laissant apercevoir que des fragments blanchâtres sous la verdure. Les douves sont en partie comblées, le reste rempli de gravats et de terre en un trou boueux autour de ce qui fut le mur d'enceinte. La végétation a repris ses droits. D'immenses ormes, chênes et tilleuls se disputent l'espace, leurs longues racines retournant le sol tout autour en un chaos naturel.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Arthur contemple sa capitale, sa maison, incapable d'assimiler ce qu'il voit à la réalité.

_ Merlin. Où sommes-nous ?

_ A Camelot Arthur, murmure le sorcier.

Secouant la tête comme pour nier l'évidence, Arthur se met en marche, descendant le chemin pentu d'un pas vif pour rejoindre la plaine en contrebas au plus vite. Merlin le suit plus lentement, sachant déjà qu'il ne trouvera plus rien du Camelot d'autrefois.

Le sang lui bat les tempes et une nausée acide lui brûle la gorge mais le roi ne ralentit pas son allure jusqu'à avoir passé le pont traversant autrefois les douves et menant au cœur du château.

Son fidèle compagnon à ses côtés, Arthur arpente en silence ce qu'il reste de sa vie, les yeux humides. Ce tas de ruines ne peut être Camelot, pourtant il reconnaît les bas reliefs sur des morceaux de pierre, les gargouilles autrefois guettant l'ennemi depuis le toit, le plan du bâtiment. Tout lui est familier mais s'entrechoque avec les souvenirs de cette forteresse où il a grandit et vécu tant de choses. Une biche et son petit effrayés par leur pas filent à travers le dédale végétal que fut les écuries royales sans se soucier des murs longuement disparus.

Enfin, ils arrivent dans la cours principale du château, devant ce qu'il reste du grand escalier menant à la salle du trône et aux appartements.

_ Peut-être n'es-tu pas si fou, Merlin...

Il ne sait plus quoi penser, tiraillé par l'envie de refuser ce que lui montre la réalité, de détourner le regard, et le besoin de rester là à la contempler. Les yeux embués et la voix rauque d'émotions, il se tourne vers son ami, debout à ses côtés. Comme toujours.

_ Que s'est-il passé Merlin ?

oOo

Assis sur une chaise en bois branlante, le corps crispé, Merlin boit une gorgée de vin pour hydrater sa gorge parcheminée d'avoir trop parlé. Du coin de l'œil il surveille Arthur dont la posture est à présent voûtée et son regard vide l'inquiète. Il s'était attendu à la colère et à la dénégation qui ont suivi ses explications, devant prouver ses dires devant cet homme dont le monde s'écroule sous ses pieds. Mais il ne sait comment réagir devant cet accablement apathique.

Le sorcier a ramené son roi dans la cabane près du lac, habitation dans laquelle il a vécut un temps il y a bien longtemps. Aithusa se repose à l'ombre des arbres, épuisée par les longs trajets qui lui ont été demandés. Suite à la demande de son ami Merlin lui a expliqué du mieux qu'il pouvait après tant d'années la prophétie sur le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera et ses implications, ce qu'il s'est passé après la bataille de Camlann, dernier souvenir du roi, et surtout pourquoi la magie d'Albion a décidé de le ramener à la vie après mille ans. Merlin se rend bien compte à quel point il est difficile pour Arthur d'assimiler le fait que tout ce qu'il a connut a à présent disparut.

_ Et Guinevere ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Merlin ferme les yeux quelques secondes. C'est la question qu'il redoutait le plus, celle dont il sait que la réponse détruira Arthur plus encore que le reste. Il ne peut pas lui dire le chagrin qui a rongé la reine le reste de sa vie solitaire, les discordes au sein du conseil, les doutes permanents et de plus en plus véhéments sur la légitimité de Gwen à gouverner. Mais par-dessus tout il ne peut pas lui annoncer sa fin, cruelle, et la chute de Camelot dans une ère de restrictions et de guerres.

Ces souvenirs, bien que lointains et flous, n'en reste pas moins douloureux et si Merlin peut épargner cette peine à son roi, son ami, il le fera. Des affaires urgentes les attendent et les choses sont assez compliquées déjà.

_ Elle ne s'est jamais remariée, son amour pour vous est resté avec elle jusqu'au bout. Mais elle a été une reine bonne et juste, elle a gouverné dignement. C'est un de vos cousins qui lui a succédé sur le trône.

Arthur acquiesce. Un voile de tristesse s'est posé sur ses yeux et il reste muet, certainement plongé dans de vieux souvenirs. Après avoir vidé son verre, Merlin se lève et sort de la cabane, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Plusieurs sentiments l'habitent. La joie de revoir Arthur après si longtemps, la tristesse des souvenirs et des nouvelles qu'il apporte et l'inquiétude aussi de savoir qu'une menace assez grande pour ramener le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera pèse sur le monde. Rien dans ses lectures ne parlent de comment l'Anam Canach a été banni la première fois. La seule information certaine est que plusieurs mages ont dû s'allier pour le faire. Merlin a besoin de réponses, et il connaît quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir l'aider.

Il marche en silence dans la forêt, resserrant les pans de son gilet autour de son torse. Le soir commence à tomber et l'air se rafraîchit. Il arrive près du lac d'Avalon et s'arrête pour le contempler, sa surface colorée de rose par les rayons couchant du soleil. L'île au milieu de l'étendu d'eau est masquée par des brouillards qui semblent éternels renforçant l'aspect mystique du lieu. Le sol est humide sous ses genoux alors qu'il s'installe près du bord et appelle doucement.

_ Freya.

L'eau se met à onduler doucement, prenant de l'ampleur petit à petit pour faire surgir un buste féminin au visage rieur.

_ Merlin ! Cela fait si longtemps.

Au son de sa voix joyeuse, les lèvres de Merlin s'étirent d'un sourire tendre.

_ Oui, je suis désolé Freya. Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt et ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui n'est malheureusement pas une visite de courtoisie.

_ Je sais Emrys. Un grand danger pèse sur Albion au point qu'Arthur est revenu.

Son ton est sérieux mais son visage garde une expression ouverte et souriante. Ses cheveux ondulent doucement sur ses épaules. Pendant un instant, une pointe de regret traverse le sorcier à l'idée de ne pas être venu plus souvent pour parler avec elle.

_ Sais-tu comment vaincre l'Anam Canach ? Je n'ai rien pu trouver sur comment il a été emprisonné autrefois.

_ C'est une menace grave que vous allez devoir affronter, et la victoire n'est pas certaine. Il ne suffira pas de l'enfermer cette fois-ci Emrys. Il faudra le détruire. Et pour pouvoir vaincre un Anam Canach, il faut tout d'abord lui extirper la force qu'il a volée.

_ La force- Tu veux dire les âmes qu'il a avalées. Merlin ouvre de grands yeux, surpris. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

_ Tu dois trouver de l'obsidienne noire. Cette pierre est très puissante, et en contact avec l'hôte elle repoussera les âmes innocentes hors de son corps. C'est alors qu'il faudra porter le coup mortel.

_ De l'obsidienne... Certains druides en utilisent pour leur rituel mais ce ne sont que des fragments. Où vais-je trouver une pierre assez grande, murmure anxieusement Merlin en se relevant.

La dame du lac le regarde faire les cent pas quelques instants, les sourcils froncés en voyant son ami si soucieux. Ne pouvant résister, elle lui dit.

_ Tu en trouveras à Albion. Un homme venu par bateau en a apporté ici. Je sens la force de la pierre résonner en moi. Elle vient de loin et est imprégnée d'une magie ancienne et puissante.

_ Ici ? Où donc... A la capitale peut-être...

Freya l'observe tendrement, sachant qu'il fera tout son possible pour supprimer cette menace. Merlin a toujours aidé les autres et c'est agréable de voir qu'après tant de temps, cette partie de lui n'a pas changé. Une pointe d'angoisse transperce le cœur chimérique de la dame du lac en pensant aux dangers qui attendent Emrys. Elle plonge alors une de ses mains transparentes dans l'eau du lac, une amulette d'argent en forme de triskellion brille dans sa paume quand elle la ressort.

_ Prends ceci Merlin.

Le concerné sursaute, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il inspecte le pendentif avant de le prendre par son cordon de cuir.

_ Cette amulette protégera ton roi des pouvoirs de la créature, l'empêchant d'absorber son âme. Veille à ce qu'il l'ait sur lui en contacte avec sa peau lors du combat. Parce qu'affaibli l'Anam Canach cherchera un nouvel hôte assez fort pour le soutenir. Il ne pourra rien contre toi, mais Arthur sera vulnérable.

_ Merci Freya. J'y veillerai. Il lui adresse un sourire doux, serrant son précieux butin dans sa paume.

_ Au revoir Merlin, à bientôt.

Sur ces dernières paroles délivrées d'un ton affectueux, la silhouette disparaît dans les eaux qui l'ont fait naître. Dans un dernier murmure de remerciement, Merlin tourne le dos au lac et retourne à la cabane.

oOo

Arthur est au même endroit où Merlin l'a quitté, avachi sur son fauteuil miteux le regard perdu dans le vide. La lumière a décliné plongeant l'intérieur dans une obscurité partielle mais cela ne semble pas gêner le jeune roi. Ses pensées sont loin. Arthur lutte encore pour digérer les informations que Merlin lui a donné. Se dire que tout ce qu'il a vécu est fini et révolu depuis des siècles, un fragment de l'histoire qui restera inconnu de la majorité, cette idée lui renverse l'estomac. C'est comme si sa vie n'avait été qu'un conte pour enfant. Il peine à y croire.

Perdu dans ce tourbillon de sentiments, il n'a pas remarqué la présence de son ami. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci prend la parole qu'Arthur sort de sa torpeur.

_ Nous devrions rester là pour cette nuit. Ça ne sert à rien de partir maintenant et je préférerais qu'Aithusa se repose avant le trajet vers Londres.

D'un geste de main Merlin invoque deux orbes de lumière pour éclairer la pièce jetant un voile bleuté sur le visage surpris d'Arthur, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

_ Cette lumière... Je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer Merlin. Pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite ? Je sens que ça va être intéressant et ça me changera les idées.

Le ton est sarcastique, un petit sourire narquois l'accompagne quand Arthur voit Merlin déglutir. Il se redresse sur son fauteuil, décidant d'oublier pour le moment le maelström qui se déchaîne dans sa tête. Peut-être obtiendra-t-il enfin quelques réponses à ses questions concernant Merlin et ses pouvoirs.

_ Alors ? Installe-toi, je sens que ça va être long.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mom-

_ Assis Merlin ! S'agace le roi

Le sorcier s'exécute, le bois du siège grince sous son poids.

_ J'attends, lance Arthur lorsque le silence s'éternise. Tu es plus bavard d'habitude ! Une vraie pipelette, impossible de t'arrêter.

_ Oui oui, il faut d'abord que je me rappelle de tout. Vos souvenirs sont clairs mais les miens remontent à loin, je ne sais pas si je me souviendrais de tout.

Lâchant un soupir, Arthur détourne les yeux, troublé à cette pensée. Subitement, il se tourne vers son ami.

_ En parlant de ça, pourquoi es-tu toujours le même ? Tu n'as pas, je ne sais pas, plus de 1000 ans ! Pourquoi tu as toujours ce visage idiot ? Tu devrais être mort ou alors ressembler à un vieux croulant ! S'exclame le roi avant de s'écrouler de rire en imaginant Merlin vieux.

_ Hey ! S'offusque Merlin.

Mais en entendant le rire de son roi, Merlin se dit que peut-être les choses ne sont pas si catastrophiques qu'il n'y parait. Tout va s'arranger.

oOo

**27 août 1520  
**

Le vent claque contre les parois rocheuses, érodant davantage la surface déjà torturée de ces falaises millénaires. L'eau mousseuse s'écrase dans un bruit assourdissant sur le granit malmené, giclant en gouttelettes blanches qui retourne à l'océan de suite après pour reprendre ce cycle sans fin. Dans ce tumulte la petite embarcation de bois n'a eu aucune chance. Ses débris sont projetés contre la pierre, les fracassant en de minuscules échardes emportées vers le large. Il n'en est pas de même de l'être qui naviguait en son sein. D'une main grise et décharnée, il s'accroche à une formation rocheuse polie par l'eau de mer, usant de ses forces amoindries pour extirper son torse puis son corps de cet océan rageur et se traîner jusqu'au minuscule banc de sable noir au pied des falaises.

Debout sur la terre ferme, ses habits déchirés plaqués contre le corps amaigri de son hôte, l'Anam Canach contemple le ciel lourd et sombre, se léchant déjà les lèvres en sentant au loin ses prochains repas, son essence affamée par cette traversée houleuse. Il n'en épargnera aucun.


	6. Chapitre 5

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5  
**

**.**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**26 août 1520**

Après une énième courbette de remerciement Merlin sort de l'auberge pour rejoindre Arthur et partager ses trouvailles avec lui. Il se dirige non sans difficulté vers une alcôve de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Arrivé à hauteur, le sorcier s'aperçoit que le jeune roi n'est pas là où il l'a laissé. Il tourne la tête de toutes les directions sans le voir, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de le repérer. Les gens se pressent dans la rue étroite, jouant des coudes pour passer, leurs pieds glissant sur le sol boueux. L'un d'entre eux bouscule Merlin, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il se rattrape de justesse au mur de pierre d'une maison, s'y plaquant pour éviter de se faire écraser par une charrette qui déboule de la gauche sans plus de précaution.

"_ Arthur ! Crie-t-il quand il ne trouve aucune trace de son roi.

La panique commence à monter en Merlin qui se lance dans le flux des passants pour avancer au-delà de la ruelle jusqu'à la place Sainte-Mary. Ce jeudi l'endroit est bondé, comme toujours les jours de marché. Les étalages de produits sont entassés les uns sur les autres dans un semblant d'ordre laissant juste assez de place pour circuler. Les marchands hurlent à tout va pour vanter et vendre leurs marchandises, quelques charlatans font des démonstrations de leurs produits miracles. Une odeur forte de pourriture s'ajoute à celle de la sueur, des bêtes, des excréments et des aliments en tout genre, poissons ou légumes, fumets déjà bien présents en ville accentués par la concentration de population et la chaleur.

Zigzaguant entre les personnes et les étals, Merlin continue à guetter le visage familier de son ami parmi la foule, oppressé par tant de monde et de bruit. Après quelques minutes à errer, une sueur froide coulant dans son dos à l'idée d'avoir perdu son souverain dans Londres, Merlin aperçoit l'éclat blond de ses cheveux au centre d'un petit attroupement, en retrait du marché. Il réussit à se rapprocher en forçant le passage et reconnait la voix forte et énervée d'Arthur qui tonne par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

_ Cette arme de couard vous a-t-elle fait oublier les valeurs que doivent représenter un soldat ? Au point de vous en prendre à vos propres citoyens ? Avez-vous encore une once d'honneur espèce de-

Le sang de Merlin ne fait qu'un tour. Le garde victime de la colère d'Arthur est rouge, les lèvres pincées et ses mains crispées sur son arquebuse. D'un geste de tête il rameute deux de ses collègues piquiers non loin de là et va pour empoigner Arthur quand Merlin décide d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

Murmurant dans sa barbe une incantation, la tête baissée pour masquer l'or de ses iris, le sorcier invoque une violente bourrasque de vent qui déstabilise la foule et fait voler quelques étals. Les animaux paniques et ruent, provocant une cohue sans nom. Profitant de la confusion générale, Merlin attrape son roi par le bras et l'entraîne d'un pas pressé dans un dédale de petites rues jusqu'à trouver refuge dans une venelle déserte entre deux maisons biscornues.  
Quelques secondes passent où les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle, guettant d'éventuels poursuivants. L'unique bruit troublant le calme relatif de leur cachette est celui de leur respiration rapide, avant que Merlin, furieux, n'invective son roi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Arthur ! On est là pour récupérer la lance d'obsidienne, pas pour se mettre à dos toute la garde royale de Londres ! Un peu plus et vous commettiez un crime de lèse-majesté !  
_ Je n'y peux rien si ce lâche et ces soi-disant gardes n'ont aucun honneur, répond Arthur essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille. Se cacher derrière son arme infernale incapable de faire face à son ennemi comme un homme et user de son pouvoir pour brutaliser et voler les citoyens qu'il est censé protéger ! Où est passé le code d'honneur des chevaliers, la vaillance et le courage ? Dis-moi Merlin !

Ce dernier recule d'un pas devant la violence de cette tirade et prend quelques secondes pour observer son ami. Ses joues sont rouges, des mèches blondes collent à son front à cause de la sueur qui dégouline dans son cou jusqu'au col ouvert de sa tunique où brille le pendentif de Freya. Il a l'air énervé et déconcerté. Le sorcier oublie à quel point tout ceci est nouveau et déstabilisant pour Arthur. Élevé dans la tradition guerrière des chevaliers qu'il n'a jamais quittée, la notion de combat à distance, d'armes à feu et de coup bas ne peuvent que blesser sa sensibilité de soldat. Merlin a eu le temps de voir le monde évoluer et de s'y habituer mais tout ça est encore étranger pour le roi.  
Ils ne sont arrivés à Londres qu'il y a quelques heures, s'étant levés à l'aube pour pouvoir voyager avec Aithusa sans se faire repérer. Le trajet avait été froid et silencieux. Après les révélations de Merlin la veille sur son rôle dans certains évènements survenus à Camelot, Arthur s'était muré dans un mutisme rageur qui s'est étiolé petit à petit depuis leur arrivée.

Après avoir laissé la dragonne dans une forêt plus au nord, ils avaient marché plus d'une heure à travers champs pour atteindre la ville. Le jeune roi avait été marqué par la taille de celle-ci, ses habitations entassées les unes à côté des autres formant un dédale de rues étroites bondées d'habitants, bien loin de ce qu'il a connu à Camelot. Le flot étouffant de paysans, matrones et animaux allant et venant dans un miasme écœurant provenant de la boue et de la fange recouvrant le sol, décuplé par la chaleur d'août a vite eu raison de l'émerveillement d'Arthur. La sensation d'oppression couplée à toutes ces choses inconnues et dérangeantes ont fait naître une tension chez le roi tout à fait compréhensible. Même Merlin a hâte de quitter la ville et de retourner à son petit port espagnol. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se faire arrêter dès le premier jour. Agacé et de mauvaise foi, Merlin reprend.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça.

_ Ce n'est pas- Merlin !

Celui-ci continue, faisant fi de l'exclamation indignée de son compagnon.

_ On a mieux à faire. Freya avait raison. L'ambassadeur d'Espagne, un certain Íñigo López de je-ne-sais-quoi, est revenu il y a quelques jours avec des présents de Charles Quint provenant de Nouvelle Espagne. Apparemment il souhaite s'assurer le soutien de l'Angleterre dans son conflit contre la France.

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Une des plus belles pièces serait une lance en bois sculpté dont la lame est faite de pierre noire. C'est forcément de l'obsidienne ! C'est ce que nous cherchons Arthur ! S'exclame le sorcier réjoui de l'avoir localisée si rapidement.

Il se tait en voyant Arthur, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur son torse qui l'observe en silence.

_ Et comment comptes-tu récupérer cette arme Merlin ? Je doute qu'il accepte de nous la prêter gentiment, questionne sarcastiquement le roi.

Le sorcier lâche un souffle vexé devant le manque de considération pour son intelligence et lui explique d'un ton dédaigneux qu'un bal doit être organisé dans deux jours en remerciement à Charles Quint et son ambassadeur. Les cadeaux offerts seront exposés dans la salle de banquet au vu de tous. Il leur suffit de se faire embaucher comme servants à la fête et d'attendre le moment propice pour dérober la lance.

_ Servant ?! Je ne pense pas. Je suis le roi Arthur, je ne vais certainement pas jouer les péquenauds pour de simples nobles ! Il doit y avoir une solution plus simple.  
_ Vraiment _Sire_ ? Que proposez-vous ? Vous pouvez toujours vous rendre au bal en vous annonçant comme Roi de Camelot, royaume de légende disparu depuis des siècles et qui plus est faisant partie du royaume d'Angleterre dont Henri VIII est le souverain incontesté. J'ai des doutes sur le résultat. Au mieux vous passerez pour fou, au pire... Je ne donne pas cher de votre tête, raille le sorcier.

Arthur renifle, bien trop conscient de la vérité de ces propos. Une pointe douloureuse lui traverse la poitrine en entendant une fois de plus la désuétude de ce que fut sa vie.

_ Très bien, nous ferons comme tu le dis. Mais je te préviens, je ne ferais que le minimum, tu prendras en charge mon travail en plus du tien _Mer_ lin.

Ce dernier ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand un cri retentit d'une des fenêtres au-dessus d'eux, suivi de près par une substance chaude et épaisse qui lui tombe sur la tête, dégoulinant sur ses épaules, sa tunique jusqu'au sol. L'odeur âcre de l'urine et de la merde attaque ses narines, lui soulevant l'estomac. Ses yeux à demi fermés trouvent ceux d'Arthur, agrandis par la surprise. Les quelques instants de silence choqué laissent place au rire tonitruant du roi, plié en deux par la force de son hilarité alors que Merlin se bat pour ne pas vomir. Vivement qu'ils quittent cette ville maudite.

oOo

**28 août 1520**

_ Et ce fameux François, est-il aussi grand qu'on le prétend ? Glousse une jeune noble, ses boucles brunes cascadant indécemment dans son décolleté, son regard intense fixé sur le cardinal Wosley.

La réponse de ce dernier se perd dans les rires des courtisans, la musique et les froissements d'étoffes des danseurs. Westminster Hall est illuminé de centaines de candélabres et de chandelles, plongeant dans l'ombre son incroyable architecture mais conférant une aura particulière à la salle de réception. Les tapisseries et peintures qui ornent les murs, témoignages des exploits passés, passent inaperçues à coté des robes soyeuses et des habits de velours brodés d'or qui virevoltent au rythme de l'orchestre. Les gentilshommes flattent le cœur des demoiselles alors que d'autres parlent politique et alliance. La cour et son roi festoient, fomentent, s'amusent et s'aiment dans une atmosphère légère et nimbée d'une lumière dorée.

Tout à leur amusement, personne ne remarque une dame d'un âge déjà avancé rabrouer vertement un des serveurs pour avoir marché sur l'ourlet de sa robe. Après plusieurs excuses et courbettes le jeune homme peut enfin fuir cette furie dont l'attention s'est rabattu sur un gentilhomme passant par là, et se réfugie dans un coin sombre de la salle. Avisant son compagnon remontant des cuisines une cruche de vin pleine en main, il fonce vers lui, lui fourre son propre récipient vide dans l'autre main et s'adosse au mur.

_ Ces gens sont insupportables ! Avec leurs flatteries et leurs minauderies, sans parler de leurs visages enfarinés ! Tout ça pour s'assurer quelques richesses auprès des puissants ! Qui n'ont par ailleurs aucune allure. Regarde-moi tout ce brillant et cet or ! Ridicule, bougonne Arthur dont les nerfs sont à vifs en désignant d'un grand geste de bras l'assemblée face à eux.

Arthur se tourne vers Merlin pour continuer sa tirade et voit un sourire ironiquement amusé étirer ses lèvres roses.

_ Pourquoi ce sourire bête Merlin ?

Le concerné rit doucement avant de répondre en secouant la tête.

_ Pour rien, Sire, pour rien.

Les deux acolytes restent un instant à contempler le ballet subtil des intrigues de cour se jouer devant eux dans une effusion surfaite de bonheur. Le regard bleu d'Arthur se pose sur l'estrade au fond de la salle où deux trônes lourdement ornés reposent. Sur le côté, les trésors de la Nouvelle Espagne sont exposés sur des coussins de velours rouge, légèrement inclinés pour les rendre bien visibles. Au centre repose la lance tant convoitée. Son manche en bois sculpté est rehaussé à son extrémité par un entrelacs de plumes aux couleurs vibrantes et jamais vues ici. Juste sous la lame brillante, aussi grande que sa main, des éclats d'obsidienne tranchants sont incrustés sur plusieurs centimètres, rendant l'arme plus dangereuse encore.

_ Au moins on n'aura pas à la chercher partout. La question est comment la faire discrètement sortir d'ici.  
_ Il va falloir attendre la fin du bal, quand les derniers invités seront partis. Ce sera le meilleur moment pour se faufiler discrètement dehors après ça.

_ Ne peux-tu pas faire un de tes tours et la faire disparaître ? A quoi sers-tu donc Merlin ! Taquine le roi, d'un ton à demi sérieux.

Ses pieds lui font mal ainsi que son dos à force de faire des courbettes lors du service du dîner. Sans parler de son estomac qui gargouille bruyamment depuis presque une heure. La bouillie infâme ingurgitée à l'auberge où ils ont dormi est un lointain souvenir et les odeurs alléchantes des plats servis plus tôt dans la soirée lui ont creusé l'appétit. Bien qu'encore mal à l'aise face à la magie, il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en Merlin et il donnerait tout pour ne pas avoir à passer encore des heures à servir à ce banquet.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarque pas Merlin qui le regarde, étonné de la mention désinvolte de ses pouvoirs. Sa réponse est coupée par la voix nasillarde de Wright, leur chef de service.

_ Vous avez rien d'mieux à faire que de jacasser comme des mégères vous deux ! Au boulot ! Il abandonne son plateau chargé de victuailles à Arthur et de sa main grasse les pousse vers la foule pour reprendre le service. C'est en grimaçant que les deux compagnons retournent à la tâche.

oOo

_ Attrapez-les ! Gardes !

Le bruit cliquetant du métal des uniformes de la garde royale et des lourds pas de course envahit la nuit calme. Le nombre de leurs poursuivants est toujours plus nombreux mais lorsqu'il tourne la tête Arthur n'arrive à discerner qu'un amas d'ombres mouvantes. Impossible de les compter, les rues sont trop sombres. Il manque de tomber lorsque Merlin l'agrippe et le tire vers la droite à travers une venelle étroite, esquivant les obstacles jonchant le sol. Certains de leurs poursuivants ne sont pas aussi chanceux à en croire les jurons derrière eux.

_ J'espère que tu sais où tu nous mènes, lâche le roi à bout de souffle.

Sa respiration est lourde et saccadée alors qu'il suit aveuglément son sorcier. Ses muscles brûlent, il est épuisé après les heures passées debout à servir puis cette course poursuite, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir garder de l'avance encore longtemps. Et sans son épée il en est fini d'eux s'ils se font attraper. Tout s'était pourtant déroulé comme prévu.

La réception s'est finie tard dans la nuit, seuls quelques invités, trop occupés à découvrir les secrets sous les jupons de leur compagne, s'éternisaient dans des recoins sombres de la salle et des couloirs attenants.  
La grande pièce a été débarrassée et le reste du personnel servant s'occupait des cuisines. C'était le moment. Merlin avait lancé un sort détournant l'attention de leur présence et Arthur s'était emparé de la lance sans problème. L'enveloppant de sa veste d'uniforme pour protéger la lame ils avaient ensuite rasé les murs de la longue salle, profitant des ombres créées par les chandelles exsangues pour emprunter l'entrée de service menant aux cuisines. Ils ont bifurqué à droite juste avant, puis encore à droite, traversé un long couloir, descendu des escaliers, tourné à gauche, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient perdus dans le dédale de Westminster.

_ Tu ne sers à rien _Mer_ lin ! Le chemin n'était pourtant pas compliqué à retenir, même pour ta petite tête, râla Arthur en tournant sur lui-même pour trouver des repères.

_ Je connais parfaitement le chemin, _Sire._ C'est vous qui vouliez tourner à droite la troisième fois. Si vous m'aviez écouté on n'en serait pas là !

_ Et si -

_ Vous deux ! Une voix rocailleuse au ton sévère les interrompit dans leurs chamailleries. Que faites-vous là ?

S'approchant à pas rapide, celui qui les avait interpellés s'arrêta devant eux, son habit de garde royal tendu sur son torse bombé. Il les détailla d'un regard qui s'attarda sur le manche de la lance dans la main d'Arthur, heureusement indistinct par le manque de lumière.

_ Vous avez servi au banquet, déduit-il par leurs uniformes aux couleurs royales. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans cette partie du château ?! Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Trancha-t-il sèchement.

Les deux compères restèrent muet quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les yeux du garde devinrent suspicieux, avant que Merlin ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.

_ Dieu soit loué mon bon seigneur ! En effet, nous devions retourner à la salle du banquet avec un mouchoir* _(mouchoir à mèche)_ pour éteindre les dernières chandelles en hauteur, mais nous nous sommes perdus en chemin, répondu le sorcier avec un petit rire niais.

Méfiant, le garde les observa encore quelques instants avant de leur indiquer la route jusqu'au hall de Westminster.

Le remerciant avec courtoisie, Merlin entraîna Arthur dans la direction désignée d'un pas rapide.

_ Tu as appris à lécher les bottes, dis moi, taquine le roi lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

_ Vu votre aide précieuse, il fallait bien. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas reconnu la lance, on serait bon pour l'échafaud sinon. Ah c'est par là ! S'exclame-t-il en reconnaissant le couloir qui mène vers la sortie.

Ils avaient atteint le hall sans encombre, la porte utilisée par les servants et donnant dans une petite rue à l'Est du palais juste devant eux quand des bruits de course leur parvinrent de la gauche, accompagnés très vite par un groupe de cinq soldats. Ils s'immobilisèrent en les voyant au milieu du passage. L'un des hommes remarqua l'arme qui venait d'être volée dans les mains d'Arthur, la forte illumination de la pièce ne permettant pas de masquer les ornements caractéristiques du manche. L'air sembla se figer pendant un temps infime avant de se briser sous l'injonction violente d'un garde, le reste n'étant que mouvement et urgence.

_ Ce sont eux, arrêtez les !

D'un coup d'épaule Arthur déstabilisa l'adversaire qui fonçait sur lui, l'assommant d'un coup de coude bien placé avant de s'occuper du suivant, pestant d'avoir laissé son arme avec Aithusa, alors que Merlin en propulsa trois à terre d'un geste du bras. Profitant de leur étourdissement les deux acolytes coururent vers la sortie.

Depuis, ils continuent de fuir alors que l'alerte et leur signalement ont été donnés.

_ On ne va pas pouvoir continuer encore longtemps Merlin, souffle le roi après avoir manqué de tomber, ses chaussures embouées glissant sur le sol.

Le concerné ne répond rien mais attrape Arthur au poignet et l'entraîne via une petite porte dérobée restée entrouverte dans une arrière-boutique encombrée. Celui-ci n'a pas le temps de protester que Merlin récite d'une voix gutturale des incantations dans un langage inconnu, ses yeux s'allumant d'or. Ébahi, le roi voit dans la faible lueur d'une lanterne oubliée les cheveux et la barbe du sorcier s'allonger et blanchir, son visage se ride, sa silhouette se voûte et ses vêtements se foncent. Alors qu'il tente de retrouver ses mots devant cet acte de magie incroyable et effrayant, une sensation de déjà-vu s'immisçant dans son esprit, la porte en bois se rouvre avec fracas sous l'impulsion des gardes qui pénètrent dans la pièce. Dérouté, Arthur ne remarque pas Merlin récupérer la lance et s'appuyer dessus comme un vieillard avec sa canne, masquant ses ornements en partie avec les plis de ses habits.

_ Fouillez moi ce débarras ! Vous ! Interpelle le chef de la garde en les désignant du doigt, vous avez vu deux hommes, un blond et un grand maigre, passer par ici ?!

_ Oui, ils sont partis par là. Deux rustres je vous le dis, ils ont failli nous faire tomber en courant comme ça, ma pauvre hanche, chevrote Merlin en indiquant du bras l'autre sortie de la remise, un sourire édenté fixé sur le visage.

Mais les soldats ont déjà repris leur course, la fin de la tirade se perd dans le vacarme qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Satisfait, le sorcier se tourne vers son roi et ne peut retenir un rire en le voyant. Arthur est penché devant une cruche de métal assez lisse pour refléter son image malgré la luminosité limitée, et de ses doigts noueux il étire la peau de son visage de droite à gauche, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien du sien. Après quelques instants d'observation intense il se redresse, l'air satisfait.

_ Mmh, je ne vieillis pas trop mal, finit-il par lâcher en se mettant de profil. Mais dis moi _Mer_ lin, tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser ton tour de magie plus tôt ?! Ça nous aurait évités de courir dans toute la ville.

Ricanant dans sa barbe, le sorcier se dirige vers la porte toujours ouverte pour ressortir dans la ruelle, les bruits de pas bien loin à présent.

_ Ah mais il ne faudrait pas que votre embonpoint s'installe Sire ! Surtout à votre âge.

En ricanant sous les insultes peu flatteuses d'Arthur concernant son propre état de décrépitude, Merlin tente de se repérer pour retrouver la sortie de la ville. Les rues sont presque vides, l'aube poignant tout juste à l'horizon, rosissant les toits londoniens.

Le soleil est déjà bien levé lorsque les deux hommes aperçoivent des champs par delà les maisons éparses, laissant la cité derrière eux. Le silence confortable qui s'était installé est brisé par Arthur qui s'arrête soudainement, les sourcils froncés en observant son ami.

_ Merlin. Pourquoi ressembles-tu au vieux fou qui a tué mon père ?

_ Eurgh...

oOo

**29 août 1520, sur les côtes bretonnes :**

_ Il nous faut plus d'artilleurs ! Jevano où sont ces renforts !? Hurle Gilles de la Pommeraie en voyant ses hommes tomber comme des mouches face à leur adversaire.

En retrait sur une colline, bien droit sur son cheval gris malgré la peur qui lui noue le ventre, il observe cette créature du diable en tentant de trouver son point faible.

Quand il avait reçu la missive du capitaine Lavalle le suppliant de venir lui prêter main forte et l'aider à vaincre une bête du Diable venue sur Terre, il ne l'avait pas cru, s'énervant presque devant l'incongruité d'une telle demande. Mais sa supplique désespérée, les mots du messager qui confirmaient les dires de Lavalle et le soupçon d'une machination espagnole, ennemi de François 1er, l'avait décidé. Il avait quitté Quimper avec un demi de ses hommes, ordonnant à ceux restant en arrière de se tenir prêts à les rejoindre au cas où. Ils avaient parcouru la distance jusqu'à Tréogat rapidement, mais le spectacle qui les attendait était digne des pires bas-fonds de l'enfer.  
Des corps gris, rabougris et tordus de douleur jonchaient le sol verdoyant en une parodie monstrueuse et grotesque. Gilles a suivi cette route morbide longeant la côte de la mer Océane pendant près d'une heure avant d'arriver à l'épicentre de la bataille, le soleil reflété sur les plastrons de métal l'obligeant à détourner les yeux, ébloui.

Les troupes de Lavalle, du moins celles encore debout, combattaient un être - si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cette chose de la sorte - à l'aura plus noire que le charbon qui s'étendait de son corps pour faucher les vies des hommes autour. Une atmosphère malsaine pesait sur le champ de bataille alors que les soldats tombaient les uns après les autres dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de la créature. De la Pommeraie a ordonné de suite à ses hommes de s'armer et faire feu, envoyant un messager dépêcher le reste de ses troupes, un second vers Brest avec une missive pour mandater des renforts auprès de Robert III de la Marck, demandant de l'artillerie et des canons.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant et malgré tous leurs efforts rien n'y faisait. Les morts s'accumulaient en charnier alors que cette créature diabolique avançait toujours plus, se rapprochant des habitations.

_ Ils arrivent mon Capitaine ! De la Marck est en train de monter un front à quelques lieux de là ! Il vient avec une dizaine de canons. " Hurle un sous officier, sortant brutalement Gilles de ses pensées sombres.

A cette nouvelle, un petit sourire suffisant étire le coin des lèvres de Gilles de la Pommeraie qui essuie la sueur de son front avec son mouchoir, son esprit en pleine ébullition réfléchit déjà à une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque leur assurant la victoire.

oOo

Un boulet de canon siffle dans l'air, traversant ses tentacules sans le blesser d'un pouce. L'Anam Canach laisse échapper un rire sinistre devant la futilité de l'acharnement de ces misérables humains. Chaque âme qu'il a arrachée depuis qu'il a touché terre renforce sa force davantage et il perçoit au loin l'énergie vitale d'autres hommes et femmes comme autant de torches éclairant son chemin dans l'obscurité. Il s'en pourlèche déjà les lèvres.

Un carreau d'arbalète se fige dans le flanc de son hôte sans qu'aucune douleur ne lui parvienne. De ses yeux noirs rétrécis, il repère l'auteur de cette attaque et d'une simple pensée étend ses membres pour faucher son énergie. Il se détourne aussitôt vers sa prochaine victime alors que la précédente n'est pas encore tombée au sol. Le front d'artillerie est juste devant lui, à quelques pas. Il peut sentir la peur de ces hommes, se délectant de chaque cri de terreur et d'agonie. Son prochain repas sera le paon encore juché sur son cheval qui vocifère des ordres, de plus en plus paniqué, mais qui ne semble pas vouloir l'approcher de trop près.

Mais alors qu'il va pour le frapper, une perturbation se fait sentir autour de lui. Il n'a pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une douleur cuisante lui parvient et le paralyse un instant. La créature ouvre ses grands yeux sombres pour voir un soldat blond en armure se tenant fièrement à l'endroit où son tentacule se trouvait et qu'il a sectionné d'un coup précis de lance. Derrière lui un autre homme, grand et maigre dont l'énergie brille comme un phare, ses yeux illuminés d'une lumière étincelante, est debout, la main levée vers lui.

Un sourire cruel étire sa bouche fine, trépignant devant ce cadeau qui s'offre à lui, et il s'élance.

 


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie des Tribulations. J'espère que ce prologue vous a transportés.  
> La suite viendra... Quand elle viendra ! Je commencerai son élaboration courant Septembre. D'ici là, bonne lecture et à la revoyure !  
> CloudF

 

**oOo**

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**30 août 1520**

_Il court aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent, essayant de garder dans son champ de vision la silhouette fine de son maître qui arpente les ruelles de Sanlúcar._

_La lumière orangée du soleil couchant se reflète sur les murs blancs, leur donnant une teinte chaude. L'air encore moite est moins oppressant que dans l'après-midi, ce qui pousse les habitants à sortir et flâner sur les quais. Cela rend la course d'Angelo plus ardue encore, obligé de zigzaguer au milieu des corps qui se bousculent tout en essayant de repérer la tignasse brune du docteur Emrys._

_Après plusieurs jours d'absence inexpliquée, son maître était enfin réapparu plus tôt en début de soirée. Le jeune garçon, qui jouait avec Pedro et Marco les deux fils du voisin dans la cour intérieure, avait entendu la porte des appartements du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir et aperçu une des persiennes s'entrouvrir légèrement. Une joie sourde l'avait envahi à l'idée de retrouver son ami et sans tarder ni s'excuser auprès de ses camarades, Angelo avait filé à la cuisine pour récupérer une cruche du vin préféré du médecin pour la lui apporter, en profitant pour prendre lui aussi un verre d'eau au passage. Attrapant un petit plat de churros encore tièdes il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers l'officine._

_Quelle n'avait pas été sa déconvenue lorsqu'il avait trouvé la porte menant au laboratoire ouverte, la pièce déserte, les étagères vidées en partie de leurs ouvrages. Posant les victuailles sur un coin de la table, l'inquiétude comme un poids au creux de son ventre, Angelo continua jusqu'à la chambre de son maître. Il trouva la pièce telle qu'elle était il y a quelques jours, à l'exception du coffre au pied du lit contenant les affaires personnelles du médecin qui n'était nulle part._

_Comprenant de suite que son maître était parti pour de bon cette fois, mais refusant cette possibilité, le jeune garçon avait foncé sur le port dans l'espoir de le trouver. Peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait remarqué le retour de Merlin, aussi il l'aperçut quelques centaines de pas plus loin sur les quais bondés._

_Depuis il essaye de le rattraper, pour le supplier de rester avec lui ou au moins lui dire au revoir, mais les foulées du médecin sont longues et pressées et Angelo a du mal à le suivre. D'autant que la fête bat son plein dans les rues de la ville, la fin de la saison des courses de chevaux de Sanlúcar étant une occasion joyeuse de se réunir et danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Dans cette foule dense, Angelo ne tarde pas à perdre de vue docteur Emrys. Paniqué, le cœur battant ses tempes, il se remet à courir sans bien savoir s'il emprunte le bon chemin. Des corps chauds le bousculent, la musique entêtante, tous ces visages lui font perdre ses repères. Il avance, trop lentement à son goût, mais réussit à sortir de cette cohue enivrée. Il guette les alentours, ne voyant aucune trace de son ami. Alors il s'élance dans la première ruelle qui s'offre à lui et se met à courir. L'urgence le pousse, lui faisant oublier ce qui l'entoure. Il met plusieurs minutes à remarquer que les murs blancs des maisons ont depuis longtemps disparu pour laisser place aux champs à perte de vue._

_Il s'arrête enfin, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. La sueur ruisselle de sa nuque à grosses gouttes, faisant coller sa tunique à son corps frêle._

_Au bout de quelques secondes il se redresse pour observer la nature autour de lui, espérant apercevoir Merlin quelque part. Il ne voit rien d'autre que l'herbe jaunissante et des genêts épineux sur le bord du chemin de terre. Quelques cistes et bruyères sortent du sol jusqu'à l'orée de la pinède un peu plus loin devant, personne d'autre à la ronde que le jeune garçon. Sa respiration est encore saccadée, lui brûlant les poumons. Il s'essuie le front de sa manche trempée dans un geste rageur. Énervé contre lui même et contre son maître, Angelo à l'étrange certitude qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Merlin Emrys et cela l'accable de tristesse. Sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais peu résolu à les laisser couler, le garçon lève les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'elles disparaîtront d'elles-mêmes._

_L'horizon flamboyant est entièrement paré de rouge, de rose et d'orange, comme un feu brûlant qui ne semble vouloir s'éteindre. Se détachant sur ce fond éclatant, l'étrange silhouette d'un immense oiseau blanc aux écailles rutilantes, portant sur son dos son maître vers une destination inconnue._

oOo

**La veille : le 29 août 1520**

L'explosion le propulse à terre, son corps lourd tombant sur le cadavre racorni d'un jeune soldat français. Arthur se relève bien vite, une pointe d'horreur dans la poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et l'épaule qui a réceptionnée sa chute le lance. Il la fait rouler pour diffuser la douleur, sa prise se raffermit sur le manche de la lance. L'envie d'empoigner Excalibur et de foncer dans la bataille pour fendre son adversaire le démange comme un millier de fourmis courant dans son dos, mais il sait que rien n'en sortirait. Bien que forgée par le souffle d'un dragon sa lame ne possède pas les pouvoirs qu'a l'obsidienne contre cette créature.

Des hurlements éloignés annoncent une nouvelle salve des canons, déchirant l'air dans un sifflement sourd pour venir s'écraser autour du corps de l'ennemi, sans jamais le blesser. Mais alors que ce dernier va pour frapper, agacé par les projectiles incessants qui l'empêchent d'avancer, des éclairs surgissent du ciel et l'arrêtent, une brûlure vive remontant de ses membres.

Merlin se tient droit, les mains levées vers les cieux. Ses vêtements claquent contre sa peau, le vent violent ébouriffe ses cheveux longs qui cinglent son visage fermé. Ses iris brillent d'un or liquide et brûlant alors que son pouvoir noircit le ciel et accule sans relâche l'Anam Canach, l'empêchant de se nourrir d'avantage.

C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur frappe, s'étant rapproché de la cible trop occupée à se débarrasser des parasites qui l'entourent. Dans un cri rauque, il réussit à sectionner deux tentacules, réduisant encore leur nombre.

De rage et de douleur, la créature riposte, tournée toute entière vers Arthur. Celui-ci se lance sur la droite, le buste voûté pour esquiver, mais il n'est pas assez rapide et la nuée incorporelle lui cingle le bras. Une douleur électrique secoue le corps du roi, mais l'amulette de la Dame du Lac le protège. Il sent la chaleur de sa magie sur son torse et peu à peu l'énergie malsaine qui l'a secoué reflue et disparaît. Le processus bien que rapide laisse tout de même Arthur paralysé pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, suffisamment pour le laisser vulnérable mais son sorcier veille au grain.

Merlin s'est rapproché, sa magie toujours aussi vibrante riposte et protège son roi alors que l'ennemi s'en rapproche, frustré de ne pouvoir atteindre cet humain.

"_ Pourquoi ne puis-je l'atteindre ?! Crache l'Anam d'une voix agressive, continuant ses assauts. La colère le ronge, ces pathétiques humains l'empêchent de faucher leurs âmes et de se nourrir. Il ne sera pas arrêté par eux.

Arthur s'est relancé dans la bataille, à nouveau en mouvement. Il doit s'approcher du corps de l'hôte mais l'entreprise n'est pas évidente. Malgré les efforts des soldats qui, après un moment de surprise à leur arrivée, ont repris leur frappe sur la bête pour les soutenir, et malgré le pouvoir que mobilise Merlin, il n'y a que la lame plantée dans la chair qui peut l'achever. D'un geste sec Arthur tranche un énième tentacule, se déportant sur le côté pour éviter un second dans un cliquetis métallique, son amulette claquant contre son plastron.

Cela fait des heures mais le ballet morbide continue, éreintant. Une danse d'esquive, de parade, d'attaque, tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les morts qui jonchent le sol.

Les tirs des Français sont à la fois une aide et un obstacle. Ne blessant pas l'adversaire ils permettent au moins de le contenir mais le manque de précision des coups s'avèrent dangereux pour Arthur et Merlin. Le sorcier, attentif à ce qui l'entoure évite comme il peut les projectiles mais vulnérable sans armure certains finissent par l'atteindre. Une balle d'arquebuse manque Arthur de peu, l'égratignant à la nuque. Il sera temps de s'en occuper plus tard, le combat s'éternise et il faut en finir avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent d'épuisement.

Merlin doit réaliser cela aussi car la foudre s'abat en masse, cerclant l'Anam Canach qui lâche un cri glacial, se tortillant de douleur. C'est juste l'ouverture dont Arthur avait besoin. La demi dizaine de bras de brouillard noir frémissant autour de leur source laisse à découvert le flanc gauche de leur hôte de chair et de sang. Les muscles tiraillant d'avoir été trop sollicités, le roi de Camelot s'élance, l'arme bien agrippée à deux mains. Sûr de lui, il donne une impulsion violente en avant, transperce la peau, mettant plus de force pour déchirer les muscles et planter la lame d'obsidienne dans le corps de la créature.

Le hurlement strident qui envahit l'atmosphère est à glacer les sangs. Arthur recule, la masse noire sans forme s'agite et s'étire, s'élançant dans les cieux dans un écho terrifiant. Ses milliers de victimes enfin libérées se précipitent hors de leur prison vivante dans un râle assourdissant.

_ Non, non ! Mes âmes ! NOOONNNN !

Le corps de chair agite ses bras comme pour retenir en lui son butin qui s'envole. L'Anam sent ses forces le quitter, sa puissance s'amoindrir et il ne peut se résoudre à redevenir faible. Il ne retournera pas dans sa prison de néant. Mais rien n'y fait, son énergie s'enfuit. Il lui faut trouver un autre hôte avant que celui-ci ne se consume entièrement. Dans un ultime effort, la créature étend ses membres vers l'humain le plus proche et dans une dernière impulsion il envahit le corps du soldat blond qui l'a vaincu.

_ Arthur !

Mais l'injonction de Merlin arrive trop tard. La marionnette à présent vide s'effrite et tombe en poussière au sol, libérant la lance d'obsidienne de ses chairs décharnées alors qu'Arthur se contorsionne de douleur. Un froid intense le saisit, lui tord les entrailles. Le jeune roi sent la présence de cette entité avide dans son esprit, essayant de l'évincer pour prendre le contrôle. Il lutte de toutes ses forces, ses genoux touchent terre, incapable de le soutenir tant la bataille à l'intérieur de lui est violente.

Il rouvre les yeux qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir fermé lorsqu'il sent la main de Merlin se poser sur la sienne en un choc électrique. Le visage du sorcier est paniqué, son regard embué alors qu'il crie des paroles qu'Arthur n'entend pas, ses sens assourdis pour garder ses forces.

Il cligne péniblement les paupières, mobilisant son énergie. Un courant doux et frémissant le parcourt quand il encadre le visage de Merlin de ses mains, la magie agissant comme un rempart reconnaissant son souverain malgré la menace. Le sorcier se tait alors, fixant le visage de son roi.

_ Tue-moi, articule difficilement Arthur.

Merlin secoue la tête négativement, choqué par ces paroles mais Arthur raffermit sa prise sur ses joues, caressant de ses pouces calleux les pommettes hautes du sorcier. Quand son attention est à nouveau sur lui, il répète sa supplique.

_ Merlin. Je n'arriverais pas à garder le contrôle encore longtemps. Tu dois le -

Il s'interrompt, le corps crispé, combattant cette puissance nuisible qui prend doucement le dessus malgré tout.

_ S'il te plaît Merlin. Tue-moi.

Le sorcier aussi bataille intérieurement. Il voit bien que son ami ne tiendra plus longtemps, ses yeux bleus se voilent déjà de noir. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à le tuer. Pas alors qu'Albion vient juste de le lui rendre.

Cette dernière supplique de son roi lui déchire le cœur. Il voit ses yeux se fermer, les mains d'Arthur quittent son visage, laissant une douce chaleur derrière elles, pour s'écraser au sol alors qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même, luttant de toutes ses forces. Un cri de désespoir s'échappe de la bouche du vaillant chevalier bientôt terrassé. Ce cri trouve écho dans la poitrine de Merlin. Le roi légendaire de Camelot ne finira pas en vulgaire costume de chair pour cette abomination.

Se relevant, le sorcier récupère la lance tombée tout à côté et se tourne doucement vers la forme torturée d'Arthur. Des larmes chaudes brûlent ses joues alors qu'il positionne la lame sur le cou de son roi, là où aurait dû se trouver l'amulette de protection de Freya.

Ses mains tremblent et le doute l'envahit. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Des yeux à l'iris presque engloutie par la noirceur le fixe, suppliants, avant de se faire avaler définitivement. La peau dorée est devenue terne et un rictus moqueur s'esquisse sur les lèvres pleines d'Arthur.

_ Que feras-tu petit mage ? Le nargue une voix froide et caverneuse, persuadée qu'il n'en fera rien.

Sa magie bouillonnant de rage, Merlin empoigne le manche à deux mains pour cesser leurs tremblements et frappe avant que l'Anam ne puisse se relever. Se délectant quelques secondes de la plainte déchirante de son ennemi, il regarde ses dernières ressources s'évaporer dans l'air. Mû par une volonté de survie, la créature tend vers Merlin une main froide, espérant pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais il ne reçoit qu'une brûlure mortelle qui finit de dissoudre son essence.

Le corps d'Arthur s'effondre dans les bras de son ami, ses dernières forces l'abandonnent. Un gargouillement sanglant lui échappe quand le sorcier retire la lame de son corps.

_ Merlin, essaye-t-il de murmurer dans un souffle ténu mais sa respiration se bloque.

_ Shhh, Arthur. Je vais vous soigner, je-

Merlin perd ses mots, étouffé par l'émotion. De sa main libre il tente de refermer la plaie profonde sur la poitrine d'Arthur, mais sa magie est épuisée tout comme le corps du roi dont le sang se répand toujours. La vue brouillée, il sent la paume glacée de son souverain enserrer la sienne, l'empêchant de continuer ce qu'il sait être un acte vain. Arthur essaie de dire quelque chose mais ses paroles se perdent dans un gargouillis mouillé, sa main serrant celle de Merlin faiblement. Le regard du sorcier se focalise alors sur ces yeux à nouveau bleus mais voilés par une tristesse insondable qui examine son visage une dernière fois. Et dans un souffle court, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres, le roi de Camelot meurt.

oOo

Gilles de la Pommeraie détourne la tête, ébloui par la salve d'éclairs qui déchire le ciel. Son cheval s'agite et se cabre mais il réussit à rester en selle et à le calmer.

Le cri de désespoir arraché à la gorge du sorcier s'achève en sanglots. Sa douleur palpable bouleverse le capitaine. Il ne connaît rien de ces deux inconnus qui sont apparus en pleine bataille, prenant vaillamment la tête du combat pendant que ses troupes se retiraient plus loin pour un assaut à distance. Fervent catholique, la magie et les hérétiques de manière générale ont toujours indisposé Gilles mais en voyant la puissance déchaînée ici, la seule qui semblait avoir un effet quelconque sur cette bête infernale, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer cette force contre nature.

Les soldats sont silencieux, incrédules à savoir la victoire emportée. Les pertes sont immenses et il faudra des jours pour ramasser les corps qui jalonnent le passage parcouru par l'ennemi. Les troupes sont épuisées, leurs nerfs à vifs par ce qu'ils viennent de vivre. Il sera difficile de s'en remettre, et comment allait-il expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Gilles est tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement sur sa gauche. une petite poignée de ses hommes se réarment, agenouillés sur l'herbe, prêts à faire feu. Leurs compagnons indécis s'agitent autour. Identifiant aisément leur cible, le capitaine fait avancer sa monture d'une pression du talon, s'interposant devant les arquebusiers.

_ Baissez-moi ces fusils soldats ! Ordonne-t-il sèchement.

_ Mais Capitaine -

_ J'ai dit, soldats ! Crache-t-il, agacé de voir ses ordres contestés. Cet homme nous a sauvés, et en a payé le prix fort, laissez-le.

Les soldats le regardent quelques instants, se demandant certainement pourquoi il ne fait rien pour arrêter cet hérétique qui utilise la magie. Mais tous finissent par baisser leurs armes, conscient malgré tout qu'ils ne seraient plus en vie sans l'aide de ce sorcier profane.

_ O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes !

Surpris par la voix gutturale qui transperce l'atmosphère, Gilles se retourne vers l'épicentre du désastre. Le sorcier s'est redressé, son précieux cargo toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Son visage rougi et trempé de larmes est pointé vers le ciel rougeoyant. Les nuages noirs et menaçants filent vers l'horizon découvrant le soleil brillant de l'après-midi. Soudain, une silhouette se détache du fond orangé. Deux grandes ailes entourant un corps rectiligne, semblable à un oiseau. Mais elle se rapproche toujours plus vite, devenant plus imposante alors que la distance se réduit. Jusqu'à se poser majestueusement aux pieds du sorcier, sa tête s'incline au sol en un signe de soumission.  
Les lignes françaises reculent comme un seul homme, stupéfiées, terrifiées. Tous abasourdis par cette créature sortie des contes. Un grand dragon blanc, aux écailles luisantes qui reflètent la lumière du jour, la fractionnant par endroit en un arc-en-ciel coloré. Son cou se tend et s'allonge pour laisser son maître grimper sur son dos, sa taille insignifiante comparée à sa monture.  
Gilles est fasciné par cette apparition chimérique, monstre sanguinaire de nombreuses histoires qui semble là si docile.

Les deux hommes installés, le dragon déploie ses ailes immenses et dans une impulsion puissante s'envole. Tous restent immobiles, subjugués, à fixer cette apparition fantastique disparaître à l'horizon, emportant avec elle les derniers échos d'une bataille meurtrière mais victorieuse.

oOo

La lueur des flammes se fond sur la surface rougeoyante du lac où le ciel d'une couleur de sang se reflète. Un vent doux berce les branches des arbres alentour, seule mélodie accompagnant le crépitement du bois. La barque a presque atteint le centre du lac quand elle sombre, emportant dans ses profondeurs le corps d'Arthur Pendragon. Sur la berge, Freya et Merlin le veillent. Le sorcier se tient droit, les membres entièrement figés dans une immobilité rigide. Il contemple la scène sans la voir, une douleur sourde lui enserrant le cœur.

Une tristesse sans fond l'habite, mêlée à la colère et l'amertume. Pourquoi Albion lui a-t-il rendu Arthur, son roi, sa vie, pour le lui reprendre aussitôt. De ses propres mains.  
Sentant à nouveau poindre des larmes, le sorcier ferme ses yeux cernés. Épuisé, son corps est lourd, ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, le sang de son roi les imbibant encore. Des images de ces dernières heures lui envahissent l'esprit, le sourire enfantin d'Arthur se perdant dans une marrée grotesque et sanglante. C'est la fraîcheur de l'eau pure sur sa joue que le ramène à la réalité.  
Rouvrant ses iris bleus, il voit ceux transparents de Freya le regarder avec compassion. Elle retire sa main, l'humidité laissée sur la peau de Merlin l'empêchant de sentir ses larmes traîtresses qui se déversent.

_ Je veillerai sur lui Merlin.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, la dame du Lac se détourne, ne sachant que faire pour amoindrir la peine de son ami.

_ Le Roi qui Fut et qui Sera renaîtra encore quand Albion aura besoin de lui. Tu le reverras Merlin, aie confiance."

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle disparaît dans les eaux d'Avalon, laissant le sorcier seul face à un destin incertain et éternel.

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
